Ricki Sparrow
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Jack and Angelica had a daughter: Ricki. This is the story of how she found her parents again after being seperated from them for over a decade. Now, the three of them are about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. During On Stranger Tides! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Carribean (unfortunately) ;/

A/N: Just an idea that I had...thought I'd write it down for the heck of it:P Tell me what you think! (Takes place before "On Stranger Tides" but after "At World's End"

* * *

><p>Ricki stood at the harbor, gazing up at her ship. She smiled fondly at it; it was exactly what she wanted. Sails as black as night, a good, solid foundation...it looked amazing!<p>

"What do you think?" her first mate and adopted brother, Steven asked.

"It looks great," Ricki approved. "But how's it gonna do on the open sea?"

"Why don't we find out?" Steven asked.

Ricki turned to her brother, and smiled. Sailing was in her blood. She'd lived on the sea until she was five years old; she didn't remember much about it, but she did remember the feel of the wind in her face, the smell of the salt water, the sounds of the seagulls. And she missed it terribly. That was eleven years ago, and she was way ready to start sailing again.

Ricki had been adopted when she was six by a nice family who lived in Port Royale. She'd come to think of them as her real family, and Steven as her real brother. But she knew that they could never replace her real parents. She knew that it wasn't her mom and dad's faults that she hadn't seen them in eleven years, but she was still upset by the fact.

When Ricki was five, her dad's ship was taken. Most of the gold was stolen, and so was Ricki. She was dropped off on the shores of Port Royale to die, but a couple happened to be walking down the beach and they noticed her. Ricki was sure that her parents assumed her dead; how could they not? She remembered her dad better than her mom, but she did remember that her mom was mad at her dad most of the time, and-

Steven cleared his throat (probably for, like, the third time) and Ricki turned to him. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ricki said, smiling. They hopped on board, and set sail.

For any of you who say it's impossible to man a ship with just two people, you're wrong. Captain Jack did it with Will, and Ricki was doing it with Steven now. Ricki had been waiting a long time for this moment; the moment she would be able to track down her dad and find him and tell him that she was okay. She missed him a lot.

At first glance, you would definitely be able to tell that Ricki was Jack's daughter; she was exactly what you would expect her to be. Black, curly hair that had a few beaded strands. A love for the sea. A very joking, cocky, sarcastic attitude; she was her father's daughter.

Ricki and Steven sailed for two weeks before they spotted her dad's ship. He had (apparently) reclaimed the Black Pearl, and they were docked at the harbor of an uncharted (yet very used) island. Ricki had Steven tie the boat up, while she ran down to shore.

She took one look at the Pearl, and smiled. She had missed it so much! She didn't see anyone on board, so she climbed up.

She had been mostly right; the deck of the ship was mostly empty. There was just one man there, a middle-aged man with a gut and a beard. He hadn't been paying much attention, so he was scared out of his mind when he heard Ricki ask, "Gibbs?"

"Aye? Who's there?" Gibbs asked, standing up, his eyes on red-alert.

"Gibbs, relax. It's just me." Ricki said, laughing as she leaned up against a bunch of stacked up boxes.

"And who be ye?" Gibbs asked again.

"Aw, Gibbs? You don't recognize me? I'm disappointed." Ricki said, pretending to pout.

"I won't ask ye again! Who be ye!" Gibbs shouted, trying to look threatning.

"Whoa, easy tiger. It's me; Ricki." Ricki said, bowing cockily at Gibbs and smiling.

"Ricki who?" Gibbs asked.

"Sparrow?" Ricki said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"That's impossible." Gibbs sighed, sounding seriously tired. "Ricki Sparrow died eleven years ago."

"No, I didn't." Ricki said. "I lived. I'm here, now. I want to see my dad."

Gibbs said in reply, "Prove it. How do I know you're Miss Sparra?"

"I have nothing to prove to you, man! Tell me where me dad is or I'll take you to the noose!" Ricki yelled. She didn't mean it, of course, but she sounded exactly like her dad when she said it, and that was what Ricki had been aiming for.

"My gosh. You are Ricki." Gibbs said in astonishment.

"Thank you for recognizing me. And it's _Captain_. _Captain_ Ricki Sparrow." Ricki said, emphasising that she was a _Captain_.

"You are your father's daughter." Gibbs muttered. "And ye won't be Captain for long. Your dad will surely want ye and your crew aboard the Pearl once he's seen ye."

"Not much of a crew." Ricki mumbled. "Just me and me adopted brother; crew of two."

"Okay." Gibbs said. "Anyway, ye dad is at the rum tender, at the inn, of course."

"Of course." Ricki said, laughing. "I wouldn't expect anything less from me dad. He couldn't have changed _that_ much."

Ricki then jumped off the Pearl, and headed to the inn.

* * *

><p>It was easy to find her dad. Jack wasn't exactly what you'd call 'inconspicuous'. Especially not with that stupid hat on.<p>

Ricki took a seat next to her dad, and saw him take a huge swig of rum. She chuckled slightly to herself; she knew her dad better than anyone, and didn't expect anything less from him.

"What you staring at, lass?" Jack asked, eyeing Ricki from the side.

"What's it to you?" Ricki asked, almost disappointed that her dad didn't recognize her right away.

Jack threw his hands up in innocence, and took another drink of rum. Then, he spoke again.

"You do seem fairly familiar, though, love. Have I threatened you before?"

"Not that I can remember." Ricki laughed.

"Then where have I seen you before?" Jack wondered.

"I reckon the last time I saw you was about eleven years ago, right off the shore of Port Royale." Ricki said, praying her dad would pick up the hint.

"Hm." Jack said.

It was quiet for a minute, and Jack just drank his rum. Ricki was getting a little bit annoyed; why the heck wasn't her dad recognizing her? She looked just like him for-

"What's your name?" Jack asked, interrupting Ricki's train of thought.

"Ricki." Ricki said, glancing sideways at her dad to smile at her.

"Last name?" Jack asked, staring intently at Ricki.

"Now, I think we both know _that_, Captain." Ricki laughed, saluting her dad.

"Impossible." Jack murmured.

"So was coming back from the dead. But I heard that you did that." Ricki said.

Jack just stared at his daughter for a minute; he was almost positive that it was her. But just to be sure-

"Your mum's name?" Jack asked.

"I _know_ you know this one, but I'll humor you, anyway." Ricki chuckled. "Angelica is me mum's name."

"Ricki?" Jack asked incredulously.

"'Course it's me, dad. Who did you expect?"

And then - unexpectadly - Jack pulled his girl in for a hug.

* * *

><p>Ricki felt the wind blow through her hair as the sun began to rise. She saw the crew coming out to work on the deck, and Gibbs took a look through the telescope. Steven was mopping the deck, but he paused for a minute to smile up at his adopted sister, who was eagerly steering the ship. Then, Jack came up to his daughter.<p>

"'Ello, love." he said.

"Hello, dad." Ricki said, loving that she could say that again.

"Are we on course?" Jack asked.

Ricki checked her compass, a carbon copy of Jack's, and replied, "Yeah. We're right on course."

"Then...keep going the right way, love." Jack said, winking at Ricki.

"Aye-aye, Captain." Ricki replied. Then she thought for a second before saying, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The place that will make us both famous." Jack replied, grinning.

"And where might that be?"

"The Fountain of Youth." Jack said.

That stunned Ricki into silence.

What neither of them knew was that they'd be seeing Ricki's mom very, very soon. And they would embark on the adventure of a lifetime that would copy both of their names into history forever.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	2. Chapter 2

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Carribean (unfortunately) ;/

A/N: I wasn't going to make this a story, but because of all of the positive feedback (thanks guys!) I'm going to try to make it one. It will just be a collection of stories from before, during, and after _On Stranger Tides_. This one takes place when Jack and Ricki find Angelica, pretending to be Jack. Family reunion! And since _On Stranger Tides_ isn't on DVD yet (sad face) forgive me if some of the dialogue and action is wrong; I'll fix it when I see _On Stranger Tides_ on DVD:) But hey, it would not have been the same anyway, since I'm adding another character:) Okay, enough ranting; on with the story!

* * *

><p>Ricki followed her dad through the smelly inn. She saw pirates everywhere, with blackened teeth and greasy hair. She had just met her grandfather for the first time, and he told her and her dad that someone else was pretending to be Jack, in search of a crew. Needless to say, this really made her dad mad, and he was bound and determined to figure out who was besmirtching his name.<p>

Jack led Ricki through a door into a dimly lit room. It seemed to be empty, but that just made Jack and his daughter more nervous. If it was so eerily quiet, then there was something bad waiting in the wings.

As if on cue, a dark figure walked up to Jack and Ricki. From a distance, the guy looked like a carbon copy of Jack, right down to the hat. They had a sword in its sheath, and they didn't look to friendly.

"Dad." Ricki whispered tensely, kind of worried. Okay, yeah; she could sword fight...really well. Her adopted dad had been an awesome sword fighter, and he had taught Ricki well; she was almost as quick as Jack on her feet. But that didn't mean she wanted to go head-to-head with someone who probably had decades of experience, and-

"Shh." Jack shushed Ricki, obviously not wanting her to be heard. He had Ricki pile her long, curly hair up into her hat, to give the illusion that she was a guy. Whoever this imposter was, he might not be too happy that Jack's daughter was here. And Jack wanted to keep Ricki safe. Ricki quietly did as she was told, and watched the figure continue to move forward.

Then, Jack drew his sword, and watched as his imposter did the same. Then, Jack said, "You've stolen me. And I'm here to take meself back."

The Jack Look Alike ran straight ahead, and Jack and Ricki did the same. For a minute, Ricki got a good look at Jack's imposter. They looked almost exactly like her dad, maybe just a bit thinner and girlier. Ricki thought to herself, _This guy's probably a total whimp._

The three sword fighters got into an all out battle. It was mostly Jack and his imposter who did the fighting, but Ricki helped whenever she could. The Jack look alike was good; there was no denying it. But Jack and Ricki were together, awesome, and the imposter was outnumbered.

Jack took a minute to look at his imposter. He played with his hair a minute, and the imposter did the same. Like looking in a mirror.

"Stop doing that." Jack said, not liking being stolen.

The battle continued on, and the Jack imposter made a quick getaway. Ricki and Jack looked all around for him, and then Ricki yelled, "Up there!"

The imposter had taken to the shafts on the ceiling. Ricki and her dad ran up there as quickly as they could, and it was Ricki's turn to show what she had. She whipped her sword around as fast as she could, parrying and blocking the imposter's quick movements. Ricki made a spin, which caused the imposter to become disoriented. She took that moment to strike, but the imposter was still quick on his feet, and jumped back down to the floor. Jack and Ricki did the same, and Jack continued the fight.

Ricki saw when it happened. The fight was raging on with intensity, when - all of a sudden - the imposter pointed his sword at Jack. One quick movement, and Rick's dad would be dead.

"Only one person in the world knows that move." Jack murmured. Then - to Ricki's intense surprise - he leaned down, and kissed his look alike. "I've always wanted to do that." he admitted.

Then, Jack peeled the hair off of the imposter's lip. It came off with ease, and Jack's imposter smiled. "Hello, Jack."

Jack smiled, and the - woman! - imposter continued. "Are you impressed? I think I almost killed you and your friend once or twice there."

"I am touched at this most sincerest form of flattery." Jack said, while Ricki still stayed back in astonishment. "But why?" Jack asked.

The woman pulled off her hat to reveal long locks of brown hair. As she did this, she explained, "You were the only pirate I thought I could pass for."

"That is not a compliment." Ricki muttered sarcastically, staring at the woman.

"Don't worry Jack." The woman said. "I forgave you a long time ago." She spoke with a Spanish accent, that was almost soothing to Ricki. It was so familiar!

"For what?" Jack asked stupidly. "For leaving you?"

"You left me pregnant, yes, but recall that I was the one who left you in the end." The woman said.

"A gentleman lets a lady keep her dignity, if she wants it." Jack said, smirking.

"Wait - how have your sailors not noticed that you're a woman?" Ricki asked.

"Look, as long as my sailors get paid, they are willing to put up with any number of peculiarities." The woman said.

"Ah, well there is one peculiarity with which I will not put up with." Jack said, stepping back into the conversation.

Ricki waited for her dad to explode on this woman, and name a million reasons why not to impersonate him. She almost busted out laughing when her dad said, "I will be impersinated as _captain_ and nothing less."

"Well, for that you need a ship." The woman said. "And as it turns out, I have one."

"What would it take for us to get on it?" Ricki asked.

She looked at both of them. "I hear that you have been to the Fountain of Youth."

Before Ricki could say, _"No, this idiot can't read a compass,"_ Jack said, "Dearest Angelica, you still have a few useful years left."

_Angelica?_

"Ah, always so charming." Angelica laughed sarcastically. "But you didn't answer me."

"You're Angelica?" Ricki asked, staring intently at her mother.

"Yes, yes." Angelica said impatiently. "And who are _you_ anyway?"

"Ah, and they finally meet." Jack said. "Angelica, I believe you know Ricki. Ricki, you might not remember Angelica."

"Ricky? I don't know a Ricky." Angelica said, her question about the Fountain all but forgotten.

"Not 'Ricky' like for a boy. 'Ricki' like for a girl." Jack smiled. "Didn't she turn out beautifully?"

A disbelieving Angelica walked over to Ricki, and pulled her hat off of her. Ricki's long, dark hair fell out, and Angelica put her hand to her mouth. "Ricki?" she whispered.

"Mom?" Ricki asked with the same measure of astonishment and disbelief.

"I thought you were dead." Angelica said, beginning to cry.

"Not quite that old yet, mum." Ricki said, giggling.

Angelica - stunned into silence - hugged her daughter fiercly. "I missed you so much." she murmured.

"I missed you, too." Ricki whispered.

Ricki remembered what happened. When her mom found out she was pregnant, she went on Jack's ship with him. She had Ricki, and the three members of the family lived together. When Ricki was stolen - and presumed dead - Angelica left Jack, and the three people hadn't seen each other since.

"Ah, a family reunion." Jack laughed, almost sarcastically but somewhat serious.

"How? Where did you find her?" Angelica asked, turning to Jack.

"She found me." Jack said. "At a rum tender, no less."

Angelica looked sternly at her daughter. "You're too young to drink." She said strictly. "If you start drinking this early, you'll turn into him." Angelica jabbed her thumb back at Jack.

Ricki laughed, and was going to respond with a witty comment, when the three pirates heard voices.

Angelica looked worried and - not knowing what else to do - knocked Jack and Ricki out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, I changed a few facts to fit with my plot:) I hope you liked, and please, do review:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	3. Chapter 3

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean (sadly)

A/N: There are a few facts about _On Stranger Tides_ that I changed that I want you to be aware of before you read this chapter. First, Barbossa didn't join the King's navy or anything like that. He's still a pirate. And between the time that it took for Ricki and Jack to be reunited and then for Angelica to pose as Jack, Barbossa led a crew and took the Pearl from Jack and Ricki. Gibbs was taken by Barbossa to help him find the way to the Fountain of Youth as well. Pretty much - instead of the English trying to find the Fountain before the Spanish and Pirates trying to beat both of them - it's Barbossa's crew trying to get to the Fountain before the Queen Anne's Revenge and the Spanish trying to beat both of them. This chapter takes place when Ricki and her dad wake up on board the Queen Anne's Revenge. Again, I aplogize for diologue errors!

* * *

><p>Ricki woke up groggily. She didn't realize that she was on the floor until she tried to roll over. She was on hard, wood paneling, and it hurt her back like <em>crazy<em>. She had a killer headache, too, and didn't have the slightest clue where she was.

"Ricki!" Jack whispered to his daughter. He was sitting right next to her, but circumstances caused the duo to be cautious, and they didn't speak above a whisper.

"Dad? Dad, where are we?" Ricki murmured.

"Well...I think we're on a boat." Jack said.

Ricki and her dad looked around them, before Ricki said - almost in awe - , "Yeah...a bloody big boat."

Then, a disgusting looking pirate came to Jack and Ricki. He was missing several teeth, and had a huge gut. He was smiling like an idiot, and Ricki didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

But Ricki didn't care about formalities. "Where are we?" she asked the disgusting man.

"Well...tis my pleasure to welcome you both aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge." The pirate said, continuing to smile creepily.

Jack and Ricki were silent for a moment, before they both said at the same time, "Blackbeard."

Ricki and her dad were instantly put to work, scrubbing the deck and doing other forms of hard labor. Neither one of them complained, because they didn't want to be the next victim to get whipped by the guy who was holding...well, a whip. The disgusting pirate who had told them where they were said in a whisper, "He's been zombiefied." And he pointedd to the whip-holder.

"Huh?" Ricki asked.

"Zombiefied." The man repeated. "Blackbeard's doing; all the guards are the same. Make;s them more complient."

"And perpetually ill-tempered." Jack muttered under his breath, watching as the 'zombiefied' guard whipped someone else.

Ricki sighed, and wanted to know what the heck she was doing on Blackbeard's ship at all.

* * *

><p>Ricki and Jack were walking down the steps, when they heard the sound of high boots behind them. Knowing that the only woman who could've possibly been on board was Angelica, Jack pulled out his sword.<p>

"Dad? What on earth...you're not going to kill mum, are you?" Ricki asked, appalled.

Jack gave her the universal symbol for _shush_ and motioned for her to keep going down the steps. She did, and watched as Jack backed up against the wall. When Angelica started coming down the steps, Jack popped out at her, and put his sword in front of her neck. He led her down the steps, and pressed her up against one of the nearby pillars. The three family members were alone at the bottom of the ship.

Throughout this whole little game, Jack had been saying to Angelica, "You are a rutheless, soulless, cross-grained-"

"Dad, that's enough!" Ricki said, emerging from the shadows.

Angelica looked at both of them. "I told you I had a ship." she stated simply.

"No, Blackbeard has a ship." Jack said tensely. "Upon which we-" Jack gestured to him and Ricki, "are now imprisoned."

"We can do this, Jack. Ricki." Angelica said, looking first at Jack and then at her beautiful daughter. "The Fountain of Youth...what you always wanted."

"Blackbeard - the pirate that all pirates fear - resurector of the dead, in his spare time-" Jack began, but Angelica stopped him.

"He will listen to me." she insisted.

"He listens to no one." Ricki pointed out.

"Maybe to his own daughter." Angelica smirked.

"Daughter as in..." Jack prodded.

"Long-lost, recently found, who loves her dear Papa with all her soul..." Angelica said, putting on fake innocence.

"He bought that?" Ricki asked incredulously.

"_I_ sold that." Angelica said.

"Then it's the Fountain of Youth for _him_...or him and you." Jack said.

"Not _you_ and us." Ricki finished, eyeing her mother speculatively.

"No, guys. That's the best part." Angelica said. "He will be dead."

"Ah...you're going to kill him." Jack said.

"There is a prophecy," Angelica said, looking back and forth between Jack and Ricki. "Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural..."

"Oh no, no, no. I've seen a thing or two." Jack insisted.

"The prophecy...is this." Angelica said mysticly. "Blackbeard will meet his death within a fortnight at the hands of a one legged man. That's why he needs the Fountain, Jack."

"Well, you two might be all _"Oh, we believe in all this supernatural junk"_, but I'm more rational. How do we know the Fountain even exists?" Ricki asked, looking curiously at her parents.

That stunned Angelica and Jack into silence. "Did we _raise_ that?" Jack asked.

"No, no, no." Angelica said quickly. "Blame it on the adoptive parents."

"Fine with me." Jack said.

"What?" Ricki asked.

"Ricki," Jack stated. "You yourself told me that it was impossible to come back from the dead, but I did so. And you're not dead, though we thought you to be. If both of those things don't scream 'miracle' than what does? How can you not believe in the supernatural at this point?"

"You came back from the dead?" Angelica asked in surprise.

"Long story." Jack said.

"I'm just saying..." Ricki said. "But maybe I'm wrong. That's the thing about being rational; it's okay to accept being right and being wrong. I'm not ignorant about those things. I might be a carbon copy of your attitude," Ricki pointed to Jack, "And I might look exactly like you," Ricki pointed to Angelica. "But I have my own beliefs."

"Outspoken." Jack said, nodding approvingly.

"Just like you." Angelica said.

Ricki sighed, and looked at her parents. She almost smiled for a minute, before she remembered where she was and under what circumstances.

"I should go. I _am_ First Mate." Angelica said. Then - ignoring Jack - she walked to her daughter, and hugged her tightly. "I will see to you later tonight, my dear. I won't leave you alone. You're still just a child, after all."

Ricki snorted. "I am definitely _not_ a child. I'm sixteen years old."

"Spoken like a true teenager." Angelica said, smiling. "Goodnight, Ricki."

"Goodnight, mum." Ricki smiled.

"And goodnight _Captain_ Jack." Jack muttered to himself.

Angelica looked like she was going to say something to Jack, but thought better of it, and walked away.

Jack and Ricki both sighed, and looked at each other. "Call it a night?" Ricki asked her dad.

He nodded, and they followed Angelica's lead up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you liiiiiike it? Did you haaaaaaate it? Review and let me know! I can't take credit for most of the dialogue - that belongs to Disney and Jerry Brunkheimer and anyone else who owns Pirates:) I just own Ricki and my own little plot:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	4. Chapter 4

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC:(

A/N: Thanks for all of the positive feedback, guys! And just letting you know, I had the first chapter of this story typed out FOREVER ago! It felt so good to finally upload it and delete it off of my computer! I know that you're happy that I updated so much yesterday (It didn't really take a ton of time - I'm a fast typer and I know the way I want the story to go) but it might not be like that everyday:/ I just had today and yesterday off from work & play practice. I usually update and type and stuff at night, so I'll still update pretty frequently, just probably not three chapters in one day lol:) Okay, I'm done ranting; I hope you enjoy this enjoyable flashback!

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Eleven Years Earlier<em>

_"Daddy, daddy!" Little Ricki Sparrow trodded along the deck of the Black Pearl in search of her dad. She had been looking for a really long time for him; her mom wanted to talk to him, and sent Ricki out to give him a message for her. _

_"Hello, Little Miss Sparra." a much younger Gibbs said, looking down at the anxious five year old. "What are you doing up here?" _

_"Mommy wants me to tell Daddy something for her." Ricki said, totally innocently. _

_"Well, the last time I saw your dad, he was up by the wheel looking through his telescope." Gibbs said, smiling. _

_"Okay! Thank you Mr. Gibbs!" Rick shouted behind her as she ran to find her dad._

_When she saw him, Ricki's smile widened. She loved her dad with her whole heart, and couln't have imagined a better life for herself. _

_"Daddy!" Ricki shouted again. She ran up the steps, and plopped down beside her dad's leg. Jack Sparrow looked down at his daughter - Richelle, "Ricki" for short - and smiled. She looked just like her mother when she stared up at him with those big, brown eyes._

_"Ello, love." Jack said to Ricki. "What can I do for you?" _

_"Mommy wanted me to come up here and tell you something." Ricki said, laughing to herself._

_"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, putting his telescope down, and picking his daughter up. "And what is it that your mother wants you to tell me?" _

_"Um..." Ricki thought for a moment, before recalling, "She wants me to say: 'Jack, Ricki is such a good girl, she deserves more sweets'." _

_Instead of getting mad, Jack just laughed. That was probably something he would have done at her age; the early signs of a very Jack-like attitude. "Well, then, you tell Mommy that if she thinks Ricki needs more sweets, Ricki gets more sweets." _

_"Oh, yeah! Thank you daddy!" Ricki said, skipping back down to the cabin that she shared with her mom. When she got there, her mom said,_

_"Ricki, darling, where have you been?" _

_"Hi mommy!" Ricki trilled, waving happily at her mother. "I was up on deck with Daddy; he thinks that I'm such a good girl, I deserve more sweets!" _

_"Um...alright?" Angelica said uncertainly. "Well, it's looking like there's going to be some rain in a bit, so I want you in here with me." _

_"But, mommy; Daddy is outside." Ricki said, her concern for her father lacing her voice._

_"Darling, your father has sailed through worse; I promise you he will be fine. I would just feel better if you stayed in bed with me until the storm passes." Angelica said, patting the spot next to her for her daughter to come and sit down. _

_Ricki did, and looked up at her mom. She was so pretty! Ricki hoped that - one day - she would be as beautiful as her mom. _

_"What are you staring at?" Angelica asked her little girl, tickling her stomach._

_"You're really pretty, mommy." Ricki said honestly. _

_"Awe...thank you, love." Angelica said._

_Just as Angelica placed a kiss on her daughter's head, a loud **crack** was heard from above._

_"What's that, mommy?" Ricki asked, afraid._

_"It's probably just...thunder, dear." Angelica said, trying to come up with a convincing lie. She knew what that sound was...She _knew_._

_"All hands on deck! The Pearl's under attack!" Jack's voice rang from above._

_'Leave it to Jack...' Angelica thought as Ricki said, "Under attack? Mommy, no! I'm scared!" _

_"Don't be darling, don't be; your dad will take care of everything, I promise." Angelica soothed her girl._

_"You promise?" Ricki confirmed. _

_"Shake on it." Angelica said, holding out her hand. Ricki took it, and shook hands with her mom. _

_The **crack** came again, as the cannons fired their second round. _

_Angelica was so tempted to just go up on deck and see what was going on...make sure that everything was okay..._

_That's when the screaming began. _

_Angelica heard the sounds of the pirates on deck grunting and screaming as they were hurt or maybe even killed. The intruders were closer than Angelica had originally thought; they were on the ship. They were attacking with guns and swords and they were taking over the Pearl. _

_"Richelle," Angelica said, using her daughter's full name so that she knew what she had to say was important._

_"What?" Ricki asked._

_"I need you to do something for me." Angelica said tensely._

_"Anything." Ricki vowed._

_"Hide. Hide under the bed, and don't make a sound. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?" _

_"Like hide and seek?" Ricki asked._

_Angelica smiled. "Yes! Exactly. Now hide!"_

_As soon as Ricki was safely under the bed, Angelica grabbed a sword and ran up on deck._

* * *

><p><em>"Check everything in this room, men! Leave nothing un-plundered. Take all the jewelry, all the clothes, anything at all you can find."<em>

_"Diomand necklace, Capain." _

_"Ah, a woman on board."_

_"Emerald earrings, Captain." _

_"Lovely, lovely." _

_Ricki heard men's voices in her bedroom. She was scared, and wanted to get out from under the bed, but she had made her mommy a promise, and she didn't want to lost in hide and seek! So she stayed completely still, and tried to keep her breathing quiet._

_But that didn't stop them from finding her._

_"Captain, under here! A child!" The man yelled. His voice boomed; it hurt Ricki's ears._

_"Take her." the Captain instructed._

_The sailor who had found Ricki scooped her up in his arms, and carried her in a line behind three other sailors and the Captain of the vessel who had attacked the Pearl. They weren't taking the ship, thank goodness, but they were taking anything and everything _on_ it. _

_Angelica was crying in Jack's arms. The five people who had searched Ricki's room were the only invaders left on board. Angelica and Jack were watching what they carried away, and nearly had heart attacks when they saw Ricki._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" Ricki yelled, hoping her parents could see her._

_"Ricki!" They yelled at the same time, racing foward to grab her._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Ricki yelled again. _

_Ricki began to cry, and the sailor who was carrying her didn't even seem to care. _

_Angelica and Jack ran with all their might to get their daughter; but it was too late. The sailors had already taken her back to their ship. It was hopeless, and both Jack and Angelica knew that. _

_Angelica would mourn her daughter for three weeks before she decided to leave Jack. That's when everything began to unravel..._

_Elsewhere, Ricki was dumped on a sandy shore. They hadn't even left her with any clothes; they just dumped her on the shore and sailed away._

_Ricki laid on the shore for a very long time before she spotted them; a man and a woman and a little boy. They saw, Ricki, too. Ricki barely had the strength to, but she yelled, "Help!" _

_Sensing the urgency of the situation, the little family ran closer, and scooped Ricki up in their arms. _

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

Ricki woke up. She looked around the room, panting. She was trapped in that place between dreams and reality. But when she spotted her dad, she let out a sigh of relief.

_Don't think abou that day anymore_. Ricki thought to herself. _Yeah, it was awful. But you're with your parents again now. So relax._

Ricki looked behind her. She thought she saw her mom there, watching her with interest, but it was probably just her imagination. She _was_ still half-asleep. Why would her mom be watching her sleep?

But Angelica _was_ there, looking at her daughter and admiring her. She'd grown up so beautifully. Angelica just wanted the best for her girl, and she had missed her so much. She saw when her daughter woke up, gasping. She had probably had a nightmare; not uncommon for being on this ship. But Angelica left, so as not to let Ricki know she had been watching her.

_I love you_. Angelica thought as she returned the deck. _I really do_.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I know that it was different than what you have been reading in the past three chapters, but this is what happened when Ricki was presumed dead; I hope you enjoyed this little insight!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**

**PS: Thank you to all of my reviewers! And for all my anonymous reviewers: I really, really appriciate how much support you've given me! I wish that I could thank you properly, but being as you're anyonymous, I can't! So if you have a FanFiction account, review using that so I can check out your stories and favorite you and stuff! And thanks a million to hag from hell, Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth, and Mikki for the reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC:(

A/N: Just in case you're confused, Barbossa took the Pearl & Gibbs to get to the Fountain first. Just like in _On Stranger Tides_, and he got his leg cut off, but he kept the Pearl and she hasn't been sunk and Barbossa isn't joining the King:) Okay, just letting you know! On with the tale!

* * *

><p>"The topic, gentlemen," Jack thought for a moment, turned to his daughter, then continued, "And ladies...is mutiny."<p>

"Aye! Mutiny! I signed up to work for Jack Sparrow, not Blackbeard!" A nearby pirate agreed.

Ricki was sitting with her dad and most of the crew in a tiny, dark room. The only source of light was the candle that had just been lit by her father, and they were discussing mutiny. Ricki and Jack didn't want to be on Queen Anne's Revenge anymore; Ricki wanted to stay with her mom, but Jack wouldn't have it. He wanted his daughter to come with him, and Ricki loved her dad enough to stay. But she hoped with all her heart that her mom would join them, too.

Suddenly, a young sailor burst into the room, dropping weapons of every kind on the table.

"Well done, mate." Jack approved, and the boy glowed with pride. While the other pirates busied themselves looking through the weapons, the sailor went back towards Ricki.

"How did you get those?" Ricki asked him.

"There wasn't really anyone guarding them." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Ricki wondered.

"I'm Michael." he said, smiling. "And who are you?"

"Richelle." Ricki said, surprising herself by using her real name. "But everyone calls me Ricki."

"Ello, Ricki." Michael said. "Are you going to take part in the mutiny?"

"I think I have to." Ricki said. "Me dad's the one organizing it."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. My only job was getting the weapons; I'm not fighting." Michael said.

In a weird way, that made Ricki respect Michael, and she found herself smiling.

But her dad's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Alright. Let's talk Blackbeard. What are his habits?" Jack asked a pirate that was sitting next to him.

"Stays in his cabin, mostly." the pirate said. The others agreed with him.

"And when he comes out?" Jack asked.

There was a silence, before another pirate said, "He...he don't really come out."

"What? But...he must come out sometime." Jack insisted.

"No, not really." The pirates murmured.

"Any of you sailed with him before?" Jack asked.

"No." the pirates said.

"Any of you _seen_ him before?" Jack asked.

"No." the pirates said again.

"He stays in his cabin...none of you have ever sailed with him...none of you have ever even _seen_ him...Good news, gentlemen! This is not Blackbeard's ship." Jack announced.

"This _is_ the Queen Anne's Revenge." another pirate disagreed.

"And just how do you know that?" Ricki asked, coming back into the conversation.

"Cause I seen the name on the back of the ship." the pirate said, as if it were obvious.

"Gentlemen...you have been monstrously deceived." Ricki said, looking at each of the pirates gather round her dad.

"Yes." Jack said, agreeing with his daughter. "Death lies before us. We are on a vessel that will take us to the Fountain of Youth. Upon finding it, Blackbeard will kill us all, to keep the fame and glory for himself. Unless we take the ship."

"Aye!" the pirates agreed. They grabbed their weapons, and ran up to the deck.

* * *

><p>While the pirates ran up to the deck, Jack and Ricki snuck into Angelica's room.<p>

Jack laid down next to her in bed, and Ricki mouthed, 'What are you doing?'

"Jack..." Angelica murmured. "If this is a dream...you can keep on the swords and boots. If it's not..."

"It's a dream." Jack said quickly.

Ricki laughed quietly to herself, and decided that at this particular moment, she'd rather _not_ stay with her parents. She ran up on deck.

The pirates were running around like animals that had been lit on fire. They screamed, and swung their swords around. Ricki tried to stay out of any action; she didn't really want to be involved in the mutiny. She would go with it if it worked, and say that she had nothing to do with it if it failed.

Ricki saw when her mother and father joined the fight, and that made her even more tense. To try to stay neutral, she ran to the clergyman.

She had seen him once before, earlier that day. She spotted another pirate headed in the clergyman's direction as well. The other pirate asked him, "Are you with us or against us?"

The clergyman - Philip - said, "I am neither with you nor am I against you."

The pirate looked and Ricki and asked, "Is that allowed?"

"He's religious, mate. I think it's required." Ricki said, using her small knife to cut the rope that was tying Philip to a pole. When he was free, he walked to the edge of the ship to keep out of the fighting.

The fighting raged on, as men hacked each other up. Ricki watched from the side with Philip and Michael to ensure that her parents were okay. She saw her mother fighting, and knew that she could handle herself. She was more worried about her-

"The ship is ours!" Jack yelled, and everyone looked up at him.

Then, the door behind him began to slowly open.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I know, I'm mean:) If you review, I might upload again soon...o_O lol:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	6. Chapter 6

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC:(

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!:) And here's Chapter Six:)

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen...I be placed in a bewilderment. There I was, resting, when all of a sudden...I hear an ungodly sound on deck."<p>

Everyone stared in astonishment at Blackbeard. While he spoke, the ropes that were holding up the sails began to tighten, and loosen; the point is, they began to _move_. On their _own_.

"Sailors, leaving their posts...without orders, without _me_."

The ropes began to sink and rise, moving around the entire deck of the ship. Frightened, Ricki began to inch her way towards her parents.

"Men...taking the ship for themselves. What be that, first mate?"

Ricki was so near her mother, when she heard Angelica's voice saying, "Mutany, Captain."

"Again?" Blackbeard asked, putting his hand to his ear as though he was hard of hearing.

"Mutaineers." Angelica said simply, glancing to the side to see her daughter coming closer.

"Aye." Blackbeard said slowly. "Mutiny."

The ropes crawled on the deck, creeping their way towards their victims like snakes.

"And what be the fate of mutaineers?" Blackbeard asked, pulling out his sword. "Now, we know the answer to that...don't we, mutaineers?"

Blackbeard screamed, raising his sword in the air. As he did, the ropes sprang up on their victims, grabbing them by the ankles and elbows and raising them into the air. Ricki was one such unlucky soul.

"No!" Angelica screamed, looking up at her daughter.

Jack looked back at Angelica to see why she was screaming, and followed her line of vision to see Ricki flailing around in the air.

"No." Jack whispered, hoping that he wasn't really seeing his daughter.

But then, Jack, too, was captured by a rope. He swung upside-down in front of Blackbeard.

"Captain, I wish to report a mutiny." he said quickly. "I can name fingers and point names."

"There's no need, Sparrow." Blackbeard replied. "They are sheep...you their shepherd." With a flick of his wrist, Blackbeard released Jack from the ropes, and he fell in front of him. Then, Blackbeard looked to the tied up pirates. "So...is there not one sheep who stood watch?"

"Me! I did!" Ricki yelled.

"Um...alright then?" Blackbeard said, not recognizing the girl. But then, Jack's voice pulled Blackbeard back to him.

"Have I mentioned, sir, what a lovely daughter you have?" Jack asked Blackbeard, referring to Angelica.

"A pretty last sight for a doomed soul." Blackbeard said threateningly.

Then, Angelica interrupted them. "Father, please release Richelle." she begged.

"Who?" Blackbeard asked, turning away from Jack.

"Richelle." Angelica repeated, pointing to her hanging daughter. "My daughter."

"And mine." Jack said from the ground.

"Your what?" Blackbeard asked blackly.

"Up here!" Ricki said. "Please let me down."

"You would not kill your own granddaughter, would you?" Angelica asked.

Without another word, Blackbeard pointed his sword at Ricki, and she fell to the deck. Angelica ran to her, and inspected her.

"Are you alright, love?" Angelica whispered.

"Yes." Ricki said, rubbing her head. "I'll be okay."

"Come with me." Angelica said, taking her daughter back to Blackbeard and Jack.

"Any last words, Sparrow?" Blackbeard asked, preparing himself to kill Jack.

"Father, remember. We need him." Angelica whispered.

"But daughter, if I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am." Blackbeard said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Coward!" Philip yelled from his place. "Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are!"

Philip continued yelling, beginning to walk towards Blackbeard. "A coward, no matter how many people you slay!"

"I find myself in yet another bewilderment today." Blackbeard sighed.

"Not bewildered." Philip disagreed. "Afraid. You don't walk the way of righteousness, the way of light."

"No, the truth is it be much simpler than that." Blackbeard said. "I'm a bad man."

"That, too." Philip agreed.

"You know, I might have to kill you, too, Clergyman." Blackbeard said threateningly.

"Stop!" Angelica yelled. "Father, I beg you."

"Ah, there I go again, forgetting why the missionary was here at all." Blackbeard said. "My daughter fears for my soul, or what's left of it."

"As do I." Ricki said.

"What?" Jack whispered, staring intently at Ricki like she'd lost her mind.

Ricki shot him a look that said, _Shut up, I have a plan_, and Blackbeard said, "Really? And what be your name again, lass?"

"Ricki." Ricki said.

"And you truly wish to save me, Ricki?" Blackbeard asked, staring at his granddaughter.

"We do." Angelica said, taking her daughter's hand and squeezing it in a way that conveyed the message, _You've lost your mind._ "Every soul can be saved."

"Is that true, clergyman?" Blackbeard asked, looking to Philip.

"Yes." Philip replied. "Though you I see as a bit of a longshot. But still I pray for every unfortunate soul on this vessel."

"Very well then." Blackbeard said. "Which of you unfortunate souls stood watch?" Blackbeard asked again, once more looking out to all of the people the ropes had tied up.

"I did!" Jack said, jumping up and standing next to Ricki.

But Blackbeard ignored him. "You!" he said, pointing to the cook.

"Aye, sir. Me." The cook agreed.

"Okay. Lower the longboat!"

The cook was put in the longboat and was told to sail away.

Blackbeard commanded that the ship be brought around, and the ship slowly turned.

"Why do you do this?" Angelica asked her father, taking Ricki by the hand and leading her to the end of the ship next to Blackbeard.

"I've given the cook a chance to determine his fate." Blackbeard said.

"But it's impossible for him to get away! He's so far out at sea!" Ricki insisted.

Blackbeard shrugged. "Oh well."

"Go." Angelica whispered to Ricki. For once, Ricki didn't argue. She went to the back of the forming crowd, and stood next to Michael.

"What's going to happen?" she asked him.

"He's going to kill the cook." Michael responded tensley.

"How?" Ricki whispered.

"It's better you not know." Michael said, almost protectively.

Ricki didn't want to see what she was sure would be a nasty sight. Instead, she went back to the bottom of the ship, where she had been sleeping, and tried to forget the day's horrifying events.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you thiiiiink? Was it okay? I know that a lot of it was just movie dialogue, but I hope that I added some twists by putting in Ricki:) Review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**

**Oh, and Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth: I hope it's as close as I can get it:) I saw the movie a few times too, and I have a pretty photographic memory, and I lovedlovedloved the movie so it stuck with me, too:) When the DVD comes out, I'll change whatever's wrong;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Thank you for all of the positive feedback! Here's the next chapter:) Oh, and I put a poll up on my profile for this story:) So...yeah, you should definitely check it out & vote- it would so help with the plotting of the story! And I think that even non-FanFictioners can vote, too:)

* * *

><p>"Blackbeard...why? Why are you running to the Fountain?"<p>

Ricki and Jack were in Blackbeard's (office?) with him, and Ricki had just asked a question that surprised Blackbeard.

"Dearest Richille...I do believe you're too outspoken for your own good." Blackbeard said, sharpening the blade of his knife with a rock.

"She's not, but I am. Why is the Great Blackbeard running scared?" Jack spoke up.

"They have forseen my death. It's written in the Fates. The Fountain will ensure my life." Blackbeard said simply.

"You put an awful lot of belief in fate, mate." Ricki said doubtfully.

Blackbeard looked down towards his blade, and Jack pulled out his knife. He raised it in preparation to strike, when Blackbeard said, "That knife will serve you no better than that mutiny, Sparrow."

"The mutiny served me well. It gained me an audience with you." Jack said. "I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?" Blackbeard asked.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ricki asked, but Jack ignored her.

"Aye, I'm here to warn you. About your First Mate." Jack said. "Who pretends to be someone she is not."

"Dad!" Ricki hissed, not liking the betrayal of her mother.

"Do tell." Blackbeard said, intrigued.

"She's not your daughter." Jack said, shaking his head.

"You dare to speak ill of my flesh and blood?" Blackbeard asked in disbelief. Meanwhile, Angelica crept toward's her father's room, eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

"Mate, Angelica is a professional in the art of conception. Believe me, I know. As I apparently 'set her on a wicked path'." Jack insisted. "Though I cannot take credit for her abundance of natural talent."

"Angelica. The one thing right that I've done with my life. And you claim to be the one that corrupted her?" Blackbeard asked blackly.

"How do you think this one came to be, mate?" Jack asked, pointing to Ricki.

"_Dad_." Ricki muttered.

That brought Blackbeard's attention away from his new project of carving something out of wood. "Richelle, just what _is_ your part in all of this?"

"I'm their daughter." Ricki said simply. "Where they go, I go."

"_Anyway_," Jack continued sharply. "Angelica is a con artist. She is more to be feared then a wild beast, hungry for blood, wild, untamed, evi-"

"Father!" Angelica said, bursting into the room.

"Sweetness!" Jack said quickly, smiling fakely.

Ricki snorted a laugh.

Then, Blackbeard finished his 'carving' creation. It was a doll. A doll that looked exactly like Jack. Blackbeard pierced it once with his newly sharpened blade, and Jack felt an excruciating pain bust through him.

Despite the love she felt for him deep down, Angelica acted fairly blase' at the sight of Jack in such agony. "No need to hurt him Father. Jack will help us. Won't you, Jack?"

"See Dad? Mom's not evil; she's coming to your benefit." Ricki said.

"Even after all the lies you told about her." Blackbeard said. Then, he pulled the blade out of the doll, and Jack fell backwards.

"You _will_ lead us to the Fountain...won't you Jack?"

It was then that Ricki realized something; why did they want their help? They had never actually made it to the Fountain at all...

"Let's put it this way-" Blackbeard said. "If I don't make it to the Fountain...then neither will you."

Blackbeard was putting the Jack Doll closer and closer to the flame of the nearby candle, and Jack felt the searing heat burn through his scalp. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt, and he just couldn't make it stop.

Then, suddenly, Blackbeard pulled the Jack Doll away from the flame, and Jack sighed in relief.

"Jack, go." Blackbeard instructed. "Have a look at my charts."

"Do you wish me to leave as well, Father?" Angelica asked.

"Would you, my dear?" Blackbeard asked, sounding not very pirate like. "Richelle...I'd like you to stay. I want to have a word with you."

"Yes...Grandfather?" Ricki almost choked on the word. She really, really, really didn't want to say it, but it was the only way to gain Blackbeard's trust.

"I need to know where you stand, my dear." Blackbeard said, running his fingers down the length of his blade.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you with your mother or your father, to put it simply." Blackbeard said.

"You cannot ask me to choose between the two people responisble for giving me life. I am half of each of them; I cannot choose." Ricki said.

"Can't or won't?" Inquired Blackbeard.

"I can't." Ricki insisted. "I love them both."

"Very well, then. You may leave." Blackbeard said.

Ricki left, and Blackbeard looked down at the doll in his hand. The doll had long, black hair, and looked almost exactly like his daughter. But there were some traits of Jack in there. "Just in case." he muttered.

During the whole conversation between Ricki and Blackbeard, Jack and Angelica had been having a little talk of their own.

"Why does he want her down there alone with him?" Jack whispered to him.

"I don't know!" Angelica said tensely. "I swear, Jack, if he hurts her-"

"Angelica." Jack said, trying to relax her. "Ricki is tough. She can take care of herself."

"Not against him!" Angelica insisted.

"She'll be fine." Jack assured her.

"She better be." Angelica said.

"Where are we going? I need to check the charts for your precious daddy-dear." Jack said sarcastically.

Angelica paused for a moment before whispering, "White Cap Bay."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Review and let me know, pleeeeease! Oh, and is White Cap Bay next? Thanks!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	8. Chapter 8

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the support! I was going to wait until tomorrow after work to upload...but ya'll seemed like you couldn't wait any longer, so here it is: WHITE CAP BAY!

PS: one of my anonymous reviews said that he or she wants to see Ricki hurt. Don't worry (or I guess you should) because she's not going to leave this story unscathed. I now have a plan for my story, and she will get hurt...probably several times...lol, but you'll see it coming:) & that's weird for me because I'm not a violent person, like, AT ALL:) I guess I just want to see the concern that rises when she DOES get hurt...it shows how much she's loved:)

* * *

><p>The bell that rang woke Ricki up. Before she had time to focus on much else, she heard a loud voice yell, "White Cap Bay!"<p>

The mermaids...

They took out the longboats, and Ricki sailed with her father, Michael, Philip, Angelica, Blackbeard, and two other pirates. When they landed on shore, she didn't exactly see what the big deal was; it looked like any other island to her. Yes, any island would look eerie in the night. What made that island any different? Ricki was still skeptical even about the _existence_ of mermaids...

Angelica, Jack, Blackbeard, and a few other men went up to the lighthouse to create a light source to attract the mermaids. Others were gathering into a longboat. Philip and Michael were on that boat!

"Sparrow!" One of the zombiefied guards said.

"What?" Ricki asked.

"Onboard." he said, pointing to the man-filled lifeboat.

Ricki didn't want to get whipped, so she took a seat next to Michael, and watched the island grow smaller in the distance as they sailed into the heart of White Cap Bay.

* * *

><p>"You know what they say about mermaid's, don't you?" one of the pirates - Smithy - said.<p>

"What?" Michael asked, intrigued.

"If you get kissed by one, it saves you from drowning." Smithy said mystically.

"Yeah." Another pirate agreed. "They're God's most beautiful creatures. But also the most deadly. They take men down to the bottom of the ocean, have their way with them, then drown them and eat them."

"Charming." Ricki muttered.

"You still don't believe they're real?" Michael asked quietly.

"No. How could they be?" Ricki inquired.

Michael shrugged, and was about to reply, when the zomebiefied guard spoke.

"Sing." he commanded Smithy.

"What?" Smithy asked.

"Sing." he repeated. "Mermaids like it when you sing."

Frightened, Smithy began to sing.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_"I disdain the glittering gold._

_"There is nothing that can console me_

_"But my jolly sailor bold."_

Smithy had the rest of the pirates (and Ricki) on the longboat join in, and for an hour they all sang continuously:

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_"I disdain the glittering gold._

_"There is nothing that can console me_

_"But my jolly sailor bold."_

Eventually, one of the pirates said, "Look!"

There - towards the back of the boat - was a mermaid.

"So beautiful." Smithy whispered. "Blimme...I think I'm in love!"

"Don't look." Ricki whispered to Michael. "She'll put you under her spell."

"She's really there, then?" Michael whispered back.

"I really hate admitting it when I'm wrong." Ricki sighed. "But that's definitely a mermaid."

Meanwhile, Smithy was muttering on and on about his unending love for the mermaid. Finally, she said:

"Are you the one who sings?"

Smithy nodded eagerly, and the mermaid began to sing.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_"I disdain the glittering gold._

_"There is nothing that can console me_

_"But my jolly sailor bold."_

Smithy was utterly enchanted by the mermaid's beauty, and he crept closer and closer towards the sea. He was lost in her eyes...

_"Come all you pretty fair maids,_

_"Whoever you may be._

_"Who loves a jolly sailor bode_

_"That ploughs the raging sea."_

At this new verse, Ricki looked down into the near black water. She saw flickers of scales here and there, and knew that this mermaid wasn't alone. The others came up, leaning on the longboat as the first mermaid had done. They all sang in unison:

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_"I disdain the glittering gold._

_"There is nothing that can console me_

_"But my jolly sailor bold."_

"Should I keep looking away? I hear them..." Michael whispered, almost in a trance-like state.

"Don't even listen to them." Ricki insisted. "They'll hypnotize you, Michael."

"But they sound so beautiful..." Michael nearly moaned, wanting so much to look at the mermaids.

Not knowing what else to do - and certainly not wanting the mermaids to touch Michael - Ricki kissd him quickly, once, on the lips.

It wasn't long, or filled with emotion, but it distraced Michael enough to be released from the mermaid's spell.

Smithy - however - wasn't so lucky. Because that's when he screamed.

The beautiful singing stopped, and was replaced by feral snarls. There was hissing, and the beautiful mermaids turned into not so beautiful monsters. Fangs sprouted between their K9's, and their eyes narrowed into yellow slits, much like the eyes of a cat. They began to surround the boat, and Ricki realized for the first time just how many there were.

"Okay." Ricki said tensely to Michael. "You can look!"

The mermaids began to rock the boat, and several sailors fell in. Ricki didn't know what to do! Should she swim, or should she try to row away? She didn't see anyone else having a better plan...but she didn't know...

But she was Jack's daughter, and quick getaways was her specialty.

"Jump!" she told Michael.

"Jump? But we'll get eaten!" he yelled, looking at her like she was mental.

"We'll get eaten if we stay on board! Jump!" she yelled again.

Taking Ricki's hand, Michael jumped, pulling her with him.

* * *

><p>Before the screaming of the mermaids, things on shore had been relatively calm from an outsider's perspective. But things were tense between Angelica and Jack.<p>

"Where is Ricki?" Angelia asked him.

"Dunno." Jack said. "Didn't come with us."

"Well, do you see her anywhere?" Angelica asked.

"No." Jack said.

"If it's ye daughter ye be looking for, you'll be looking for a while." a pirate behind them said.

"What mean you by that?" Jack asked him.

"She's in the longboat." the pirate said, pointing to the now mermaid-infested boat in the middle of White Cap Bay.

"She's in _there_?" Angelica asked incredulously. "No! She'll be killed!"

"Love," Jack said, staring at Angelica intently. "She's me daughter. Quick getaways is her specialty."

* * *

><p>Michael was still holding onto Ricki's hand as they dove deeper in the water. The water was murky, but it was easy to see the hundreds of mermaids that were swimming within it. They saw Ricki and Michael, and that was what sealed their fate.<p>

A mermaid cut right between them, ripping their hands from each other. Without Michael to guide her, Ricki felt weird. Almost...almost kind of empty in a way? What was that all about? She looked for him everywhere. When she didn't see him, she darted through the water like a hunting shark, and tried to make it back to shore.

But she herself wasn't a mermaid. So she had to stop for air. She had to stop three times, and was fortunate because the mermaids weren't interested in her; they only wanted the men. So Ricki made it safely to shore.

She looked for her mother and father, but she also looked for Michael. Had he made it back?

Then, Angelica's voice reigned above all others. "The nets! Quickly!"

A handful of pirates grabbed the nets that had been placed in the water. Blackbeard - who had been standing nearby - commanded his ship to blow flames - flames! - from its side. This caused all of the mermaids to try to swim nearer to the shore. But that's where the net was.

The mermaids weren't going down without a fight. Those who hadn't been killed in the inferno killed the men holding the nets. They bit them, and strangled them with their tails. They pulled the men towards the sea, drowning them. Ricki had never felt more afraid - yet more strong - in all her life.

"Come back to land to save your lives! Retreat!"

Surprisingly, it was Jack's voice that Ricki heard. Things must've been worse than she'd thought them to be if her own _father_ was saying to get out.

"Cowards! No! Back into the water with ye! There will be no refuge on land!" Blackbeard screeched, shooting his gun in the air to prove his seriousness.

Ricki watched in horror as the pirtates she had come to know over the past few days were slaughtered by mermaids. It was a jumbled mess in the Bay; there was hissing and screaming and splashing everywhere.

Ricki watched this go on for several minutes before there was a loud explosion. It had _everyone_ looking up. Fire scorched White Cap Bay, and the mermaids retreated.

When things had cleared up, the searches began for the sailors who were still alive. Ricki was glad to see Smithy was okay...smitten, but okay. She saw her parents, but they were too far away from her to talk. She saw Blackbeard...and Philip. She was vaguely aware of the cheers as someone announced the capture of one live mermaid. Ricki ran up to her mom, who had a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Mom?" Ricki whispered.

Angelica turned to her daughter, and pulled her into a hug. "Ricki! Oh, Ricki, love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mother. I promise. Just a few bruises." Ricki swore.

"I hope everyone saw that, because I will _not_ be doing it again." Jack said cockily.

"Alright everyone, back to the ship! Now! And bring the mermaid!" Blackbeard yelled.

Ricki was about to obey, when she saw an injured man lying on the shore. She was sure it had only been a body...but he was _breathing_.

"Mother!" Ricki whispered, recognizing the boy. "Mother, it's Michael! He's hurt!"

"Father." Angelica said tensely, going to her father to tell him that one of his sailors was hurt.

"Ricki?" Michael asked as she bent down to make sure he was okay.

"Michael? Are you okay?" Ricki asked.

"Yes." Michael said, sitting up. "Sore, but I think I'm fine."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Angelica said, "Ricki, come along! We must get back to the ship!"

Ricki and Michael sighed. Ricki helped Michael up, and they started for the ship together, leaving the scorched and destroyed White Cap Bay behind them.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_"I disdain the glittering gold._

_"There is nothing that can console me_

_"But my jolly sailor bold."_

* * *

><p>I worked soooo hard on this chapter! The longest one yet! REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you liked it!<p>

~PeachyKeen13

PS: The song was "Jolly Sailor Bold", sung by Gemma Ward:) Googled the lyrics lol:)


	9. Chapter 9

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: And heeeeeeeere we go:)) oh and soccertalker i got the idea for this story because i saw a community about jack having a daughter and i became inspired...i wrote chapter one of this story a long time ago with the intention of making it a one shot but because of all of the positive feedback i decided to make it a story...hope you like it!:]

* * *

><p>"Just as I thought." Jack said, looking down the cliff. "Not this way."<p>

"This is the way, isn't it?" Angelica asked, coming up behind him.

"Of course it is. We just have to go around to the east." Jack said.

"But that will take us away from the path of the chalices." Ricki protested.

"Then we circle back." Jack recommended.

"No time." Angelica disagreed.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to bring the bloody mermaid." Jack muttered.

"The mutiny didn't help." Ricki said.

"You walk like a girl." Jack said, getting up in Angelica's face.

"You would know!" she yelled back.

"Someone has to go." Blackbeard said.

"You mean split up?" Ricki asked, not liking the thought of being on her own.

"You mean jump?" Jack asked at the same time as his daughter. "This I cannot wait to see."

"Sparrow will go." Blackbeard decided.

"Which one?" Jack and Ricki asked at the same time.

"Not Ricki." Angelica said, protectively standing in front of her daughter.

"Jack." Blackbeard sighed, not liking the fact that he had to specify. "Find the ship, retrieve the chalices."

"What makes you think he'll come back?" Angelica asked.

"Yes. I love my dad, but you can't trust him as far as you can throw him." Ricki added.

"We cannot trust him." Angelica insisted.

"No. I'll go." Ricki said, already removing her hat.

"No." Angelica said sternly. "You stay. I will go."

"Mother, I'll be fine. But this is madness, I'm going." Ricki said.

"How much further is the Fountain, Jack?" Blackbeard asked.

While Jack responded, Ricki leisurely walked over to the mermaid, who was being kept in a sort of glass-crate.

"I know how you feel." Ricki whispered, more to herself than the mermaid. "I know what it feels like...to be trapped. When I was taken from my home on the sea, I felt trapped on land in the home of my adoptive parents. Not that they weren't kind to me, but I missed my sea legs. I longed to be out on the open sea again. So I understand your pain, mermaid."

The mermaid looked at Ricki strangely, not understanding the...well, understanding in the human girl's eyes.

"You cannot possibly understand." The mermaid insisted.

"But I do." Ricki said. "I understand fervently. I know how you feel; you feel alone. Like you know who these people are, but you don't _know_ them. And they will never _know_ you. You feel like you're alive, but you're not living. You feel like the only place that you want to be is home, and you resent any other place that you're at."

The mermaid looked shocked at Ricki's statement, and did not say another word.

"You will go. You will return. Or I will kill her." Blackbeard's voice rang out.

Ricki hadn't been paying any attention until everyone's eyes fell on her. Ricki looked up to see her Grandfather aiming a gun at her.

"You won't kill your own granddaughter!" Jack yelled...but he still looked concerned, and Angelica was just going insane.

"Father, no! I will go!" Angelica said, preparing herself to jump.

"Yes! She will go!" Jack agreed.

"No, Angelica." Blackbeard said lazily. "If you go, I will shoot your daughter."

Angelica sighed, looking like she wanted to cry.

Blackbeard looked to another pirate and said, "Fetch me six more pistols, remove the shot from all but two, but do not tell me which two."

The seven pistols were placed on a boulder, and everyone gathered around. Angelica stood close by Ricki, who stood right in front of Blackbeard.

"You get to choose, Jack." Blackbeard said, gesturing to the guns.

"Hm..." Jack said as he looked over the pistols. Finally, he selected one, and handed to Blackbeard. Blackbeard smirked, pointed the gun at Ricki, and shot.

Ricki flinched, but nothing hit her.

"Again." Blackbeard instructed.

"Hmph." Jack said. "They're probably not even loaded!" Jack selected a ranom pistol, and shot it into the air.

The defening _crack_ made the birds flee the trees.

"Or they are." Jack said, gently placing the pistol on the boulder. "Look, if you're so keen on killing my girl, why not just make _her_ jump?"

"Dad!" Ricki hissed. "Gee, thanks!"

"If you jump, and die, then Angelica will have her chance. If she does the same, _then_ it will be Richelle's turn." Blackbeard said.

While Jack talked about survival with another pirate, Ricki gave her mother a hug. Despite the fact that she was tough, she had been scared to death just then. Strictly speaking, her father could have killed her. By accident, of course, but she would have been dead just the same. Her mother seemed to understand all of this, and held her daughter in her arms.

Ricki didn't even flinch when her dad screamed. She just walked over to a tree - next to the mermaid, again - and sat on the ground.

Michael came and sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky me dad guessed well." Ricki said.

"He had to have known which ones were loaded." Michael tried to soothe her.

"That's the scary part; he might not have known. He really risked my life to save his." Ricki said incredulously.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have let Blackbeard do anything to you; you're dad loves you."

"How do you know?" Ricki asked him.

"Because he jumped."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Ominous: yes. I hope you liked it! I tried to add some more of Ricki in there, because I felt like I was just copying the movie into book form, and I don't want to do that! I want it to be at least somewhat of an original idea with another character added into the mix:) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and tell me how I did! REVIEW!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	10. Chapter 10

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: I'm sorry guys! I was going to update last night after I got home, but I'd had a super duper long day and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow:/ But thanks so much for all of the reviews! I appriciate all of the ideas and eagerness for updates:) So...here we go!

* * *

><p>Ricki walked behind her mother. There was almost a procession going on as the group (minus Jack) headed for the Fountain. The men carrying the mermaid grunted, staggering beneath the weight, and Ricki was worried that they were going to drop her.<p>

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Ricki asked her mom, gesturing to the mermaid crate.

"They will be fine." Angelica promised. "They are strong."

"Mum..." Ricki said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes?" Angelica asked her daughter.

"Did you ever think about me while I was gone?" Ricki asked.

Angelica paused for a moment before saying, "Every day. Every day that you were gone I thought of you. Hoping that you were alive, but knowing how unlikely that was. Hoping that - wherever you were - you were happy." Angelica looked like she was going to cry, and took her daughter's hand.

"I thought of you, too." Ricki said. "I didn't know what happened...I guess I was too young...but I knew that you and Dad were gone...and I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." Angelica said. "But let's not think about that anymore. It's over. The past is the past and we're together, now." Then, Angelica continued, lower. "You're father will come back with the chalices. We will drown ourselves in fame, my daughter. Our names will live forever."

Ricki smiled, but said nothing else, because that's when the crash was heard.

The men carrying the mermaid dropped the crate as they were trying to walk over a rock, the glass shattered. The mermaid fell, of course, and flopped around for a minute. But then, as Ricki watched in amazement, the mermaid's tail dissolved, and turned into legs.

Philip - who had been watching - pulled off his shirt and gave it to her. She nodded her head in thanks, and Blackbeard asked, "Can you walk?"

The mermaid stood up, then faltered, and fell back down. She shook her head. "I cannot."

Blackbeard pointed a pistol at the mermaid and commanded, "Walk."

Philip - not wanting the mermaid to get shot - picked her up in an offer to carry her.

"I will not ask for your help." The mermaid told him.

"But you need my help." Philip insisted. "Hold onto me."

The mermaid reluctantly gave up, and held onto Philip. The procession continued.

* * *

><p>"We are almost there." Angelica announced as they reached a great tree. "Do you recognize this place, Ricki?"<p>

Ricki almost wasn't sure why her mother had asked her that, until she remembered that everyone thought she had been to the Fountain. Not sure what else to say, Ricki told Angelica, "Yes. We are close."

Angelica smiled warmly at her daughter, and suddenly, she wasn't this teenager anymore. She was five years old, asking her mother why they lived on a boat.

_"This is Daddy's boat." _Angelica had said. _"His most prized posession, next to you. Never forget, my love, how much we love you."_

But the vision of her little daughter disappeared quickly, and was replaced by the beautiful young woman she had grown into.

"She has a name!" Angelica heard Philip scream, and realized that there had probably been a lot of yelling going on, but she was too out of it to notice.

"Oh?" Blackbeard asked.

Philip stared at the mermaid, and it was easy to see how enamored he had become. "Syerena. Her name is Syerena." He said.

Ricki watched Philip defend the mermiad, pick her back up, and insist that they leave. Blackbeard sighed, obliged, and they continued.

* * *

><p>They had reached the Pool of Tears.<p>

If Ricki had known what Blackbeard was going to do next, she was sure she would have stopped him. Instead, she watched in horror as her Grandfather tied the mermaid up to a pole in the water, and asked her to cry.

Syerena would not cry. She refused. Blackbeard said that if she did not, she would burn in the morning sun. Still, Syerena would not cry. When Philip joined the conversation, Ricki stopped listening and went to stand by Michael. She knew that Philip would probably kill himself trying to defend the mermaid. He had fallen in love with her, Ricki could tell.

"She _is_ beautiful." Ricki said to Michael.

"Aye." he said, but he didn't look at Syerena. He just stared at her.

And Ricki could tell that he was staring. But instead of feeling embarrased, she exerted her father's attitude, and smiled boldly at him.

Ricki and Michael were both smiling like idiots when someone screamed.

They looked over and saw Philip on the ground, dead.

Still, Syerena did not cry.

But Ricki did. She teared up, and hugged Michael. In the few days she had known him, Ricki had come to like Philip very much.

* * *

><p>But the real tears came later, when they backtracked to the Pool of Tears. They saw Philip - who had miraculously survived - speaking to Syerena, realeasing her from her bonds. She began to cry tears of joy, and they were collected by Blackbeard.<p>

They re-bound Syerena to the pole, leaving her to die. Ricki didn't want to leave her there, but Angelica wouldn't let her try to save the mermaid.

"You are more important to me than the mermaid, and you know the punishment that will be dealt to you if you defy Blackbeard." Angelica whispered.

Ricki teared up, but nodded, leaving Syerena to die.

* * *

><p>In the light, the jungle looked beautiful, Ricki could see that. The colors of the leaves were a bright, beautiful green, and the jungle teemed with life.<p>

Until Angelica walked forward just a step too far and was almost decapitated by a stuck-out sword.

Ricki looked, and felt undeniable joy as she saw her father.

"Why is it we can never see each other without someone triyng to kill the other one?" Angelica asked, laughing.

But Blackbeard ruined Ricki's happiness at seeing her parents laugh and joke.

"Did you get the chalices, Sparrow?" he asked lazily.

Jack pointed to the pig, on which was strapped two silver chalices. Next to the swine was Gibbs!

Gibbs smiled at Ricki, and winked, and Ricki smiled back. While Jack explained his conditions for giving Blackbeard the chalices, Ricki trailed back to Michael again. It was almost like she was being drawn to him, almost like he was a flame, and she a moth. Why did she like him so much? Why did he seem so perfect in her eyes? She hardly even knew him...but...

* * *

><p>The group walked through the dingy caves.<p>

It was dark, and wet, and smelled just awful. At this point, Ricki didn't even care if this _was_ the way to the Fountain; she didn't want to be there.

"Dead end." Blackbeard said as they reached the end of the cave.

"Aye." Jack admitted. "A dead end."

"You know, Jack, I'm starting to think that you don't know where you're going." Angelica said, eyeing him speculatively.

"Of course he knows where he's going." Ricki said, defending her father.

"Have either of you ever even _seen_ the Fountain?" Angelica asked.

For that, Ricki had no answer, and Angelica sighed. She had trusted them...and they let her down.

"Hang on." Jack said, as though an idea had struck.

Ricki held her ears as her father banged the chalices together, creating a high pitched sound that pierced like no others. He repeated the action twice, and-

Nothing happened. At all.

"Let me see them." Ricki said, taking the cups from her father.

The chalices were beautiful. Intricate designs decorated them, and the words "Aqua de vida" were carved towards the top. Ricki knew that there had to be a way to access the Fountain..._some way..._

"Aqua de vida..." Ricki said again, trying to see if there was some secret meaning in the words. But there was no need to think about it anymore. At the sound of the words, the water came...and opened the way...

Angelica squeeled in delight, and everyone climbed up through the water that had pooled on the ceiling - the ceiling! - into the Fountain of Youth.

"So beautiful..." Ricki said, as she set her eyes upon the beautiful Fountain.

"Such beauty..." Angelica agreed.

"Eh, it's alright." Jack said, smiling.

Ricki and Angelica just stared at him.

"What?" he asked. "I'm not a girl; I don't grovel over beautiful things."

Angelica raised an eyebrow, and Jack quickly backtracked. "'Cept you, love!" he said, causing Ricki to laugh uncontrollably.

Angelica smiled, and led the group closer to the Fountain.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I know that I went really fast to get to the Fountain, but I REALLY wanted to get there because I have a great idea and I just want to get to it already! lol:) I hope the chapter itself was okay...please tell me if it wasn't! I really want this story to be well-written:) And don't worry, the story won't end with the end of the movie:) I'm going on to write about what happened after the credits;) Anyway, review please! 10 reviews before I continue? Thanks!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	11. Chapter 11

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: I. Cried. Writing. This. Just saying:) I hope you like it and know that I've had this idea since the Mermaid Chapter! Oh, and one of my reviewers seemed sad that it's almost over...it's not! I promise! I intend to go waay past the credits and make it into a much larger story than just 10 chapters:) I hope you like and please review!

* * *

><p>When Ricki died, everything snapped into perspective.<p>

Angelica saw what was really important.

Jack found out that it's okay to have 'feelings' not just 'stirrings'.

Michael realized his love for Ricki.

Barbossa learned to ask questions _before_ you shoot.

* * *

><p>Angelica led them to the Fountain.<p>

Jack ran right up to the water, breathing it in. Blackbeard seemed upset by this, and said, "I get the first taste, Sparrow."

"No."

The word was an echo. Everyone looked up in its direction. The voice came from none other than Barbossa.

"Who be you, pirate?" Blackbeard asked, drawing his sword.

"I be fate come to deal you a hand." Barbossa replied, doing the same.

A small band of pirates emerged from behind Barbossa, drawing their swords, too. Everyone on Blackbeard's side prepared to fight as well. Angelica blocked Ricki protectively, and whispered to Jack, "You brought here the one legged man?"

Jack just shrugged, but Angelica took that as a 'Yes I did, please don't kill me for it.'

"Mum, what are we going to do?" Ricki asked.

But Angelica was gone, going to stand by her father, her sword drawn. But Jack stood up between the two groups, and said:

"Wait! I'm confused; those two want to hack each other up-" he pointed to Blackbeard and Barbossa, "And you all just have to fight too? What's the point? I say we just sit back, relax, have a drink or two...?"

There was a beat of silence, and then a battle cry was heard. The two sides raced towards each other, prepared to kill.

Not really knowing what else to do, Ricki drew her sword, and ran into battle with Michael. She only used it for the defensive, but didn't really need it; honestly, the pirates on both sides didn't really want to kill girls. Even pirate girls.

Barbossa and Blackbeard were getting into their fight, and Ricki could tell that Barbossa was winning. He was darting in any way that he could, trying to get the upperhand on Blackbeard. Angelica was fighting well, but her focus was greatly impaired by her worry for Ricki. Jack was just staring at the Fountain, not really fighting.

Then, the Spanish burst in. They didn't try to fight the pirates, and the pirates didn't try to fight them. The pirates wouldn't realize it until later, but the Spanish was quietly tearing apart the Fountain of Youth, claiming that "Only faith can give you eternal life" not this "pagan water". After their work was done, they left the Fountain quietly, as if they never even came.

That's when Barbossa made his killing blow.

He stabbed Blackbeard right through the heart. His blade was filled with poison, and Blackbeard died instantly.

"Father!" Angelica yelled, running to her father's aid.

"Mother, no!" Ricki said, leaving Michael's side.

"_Father_? _Mother_?" Barbossa asked incredulously. Then, he scoffed at them.

Barbossa drew out his pistol, and said, "No daughter of Blackbeard's has the right to walk this earth, Miss...Angelica, is it?"

"You monster! You killed my father!" Angelica yelled.

"Your father didn't deserve to live!" Barbossa spat back. "Any last words, daughter of Blackbeard?"

Then, Barbossa shot.

And Ricki would _not_ lose her mother.

She wouldn't.

She ran in front of her mother, and took the shot for her. The bullet pierced her heart, and Ricki crumpled to the ground.

"_Ricki!"_

The scream was torn and broken and came from Angelica's soul.

She ran to her little girl, and scooped her up in her arms. "Ricki? Ricki, love, can you hear me?"

"M-Mama?" Ricki whispered hoarsely. "Mama, I'm scared."

Angelica was crying by then, and holding her daughter close. She didn't know what she could say, so she just murmured, "I love you" over and over and over again.

That's when Jack saw what happened.

"Ah, Blackbeard is dead!" he said joyously.

Then, he noticed Angelica hunched over something. He walked up to her, and she looked up at him. Her tears were what gave Ricki away.

"No." Jack said, shaking his head. "No."

"D-Daddy," Ricki said. Then, she coughed. "I love you." Then, she turned to her mother. "And I love you."

"Jack, we cannot lose her again." Angelica said through her tears. "Give me the water. She will take my life."

"No, Angelica. She will take mine. She needs her mother." Jack said.

"She needs her father, too." Angelica insisted.

They were speaking to each other, so Angelica and Jack didn't notice when the final breath slipped from Richelle. Angelica looked down, and said, "Ricki?"

No response.

"Ricki?"

No response.

"No! Ricki, please, answer me! Please, please, no!" Angelica sobbed. Even Jack - who _never_ showed emotion - started to cry silent tears.

Michael - who had been watching the entire scene from the side - came up to them. "There might be a way to save her." he said.

"_How?_" Angelica said, still sobbing.

"The Fountain of Youth is magic. If there is a victim...she can still live." Michael insisted.

Jack ran back to the Fountain, and then-

"It's gone!" he shouted.

"What?" Angelica asked.

"The Fountain! The Spanish destroyed it!" he yelled.

"No!" Angelica said, a fresh wave of tears flew from her eyes.

"No, Jack! The water...it's coming from underneath! Quickly! Fill up the chalices!" Michael said quickly.

Jack did so, and added the mermaid tear to one of them.

"Goodbye," Jack told Angelica.

"What? No, Jack, give me the water; I'm taking it." Angelica insisted.

"She needs her mother more." Jack said.

"She can't go through life without a father." Angelica said.

"She needs both of her parents." Michael said. "I will drink it. I love her."

"What?" Angelica asked. "Michael, we could never ask you to-"

"You don't need to ask me. I've decided. I've fallen in love with your daughter." Michael said. "I don't...I don't want to live without her. But I want her to live, and she wouldn't be happy without you two. Give me the cup, Jack."

Jack reluctantly gave it to him, and Michael bent down to Ricki.

"Ricki...I love you." he said, gently pressing his lips to hers. "Don't forget me." he whispered.

Then, he drank the chalice of water.

Angelica poured the other one down her daughter's throat, and waited.

The water from around him swept around Michael, turning him to dust. He whispered, "I love you." to Ricki once more, and then, he was gone.

When Ricki didn't wake up right away, Jack and Angelica didn't know what to do. What if it was too late?

Then, Ricki gasped a deep breath, and looked up. She was still bleeding badly from her chest, but she was alive.

"M-Mum? D-Dad?" she whispered, coughing.

"Ricki!" Angelica yelled, pulling her daughter close to her.

"Ricki." Jack said affectionately, taking his daughter's hand.

"What...What happened?" she asked, struggling to sit up.

"Shh..." Angelica said. "Don't move. You need rest. Come..."

"Mum, what happened?" Ricki asked, panic leaking into her voice.

Every pirate in the area turned to stare at the little family, and Barbossa looked...shocked.

"Jack," he said. "This is your daughter?"

"Aye, mate." Jack said.

"I...I didn't know. I'm...sorry." Barbossa said. Then, without another word, he took Blackbeard's sword from his dead hand, and instructed his crew to go to the Queen Anne's Revenge. They sailed away.

"Yes!" Jack shouted.

"What?" Angelica asked, trying to stop crying.

"Me Pearl's mine again!" Jack yelled, jumping up and running back to where the Pearl was.

"Mum...please don't make me ask again. What happened?" she trailed off, looking around. "Where's...where's Michael?"

Angelica sighed, and tried to keep her daughter's eyes away from the pile of bones that laid next to her.

"Ricki...I'm so glad you're safe!" Angelica said euphoricly, holding her daughter.

"I love you, too." Ricki whispered, knowing that something was wrong. In fact, she wasn't even sure who she was saying that to.

* * *

><p>Awee! *sniff sniff* I can't believe I killed Michael! Eek! I'm a horrible person:( Maybe he'll come back...or maybe not. They did get Jack back...maybe Will might come in...? If you guys like that idea...? Tell me if you don't! I hope you enjyoed the character deathcharacter injury/Angelica's motherly side:) Please please please review!

~PeachyKeen13

PS: Was there enough action? I'm so sorry if there wasn't:(


	12. Chapter 12

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Then after this, no more movie-based chapters; completely on my own:) ...Well, maybe with some help;) And the story is NOT over after this!:) Just saying...okay, let's continue!

* * *

><p>"I still cannot believe that you are doing this." Angelica said, trying to work her way out of her binds.<p>

"Oh, yes you can." Jack said, rowing the longboat away from the Pearl.

"Well _I_ can't." Ricki said, sitting between her parents.

Jack landed on the shore of the island, and tossed Angelica out of the boat. He and Ricki hopped out, and Jack threw a pistol in Angelica's general direction.

"There," he said. "One pistol, one shot."

"To kill myself before I starve to death?" Angelica asked sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry. This is a much used trade route. You can simply flag down a ship or...end it, as you said." Jack said.

"How will I get out of my bonds?" Angelica asked.

"You got out of your bonds a half hour ago, waiting for the perfect moment to-" Jack turned around, and Angelica was about to throw a punch at him.

"Okay, well...bye." Jack said.

"Jack, wait! Do not just leave me here! I'm...I'm with child! Yours!" She tried.

"I don't remember..." Jack said, looking at Ricki.

"You were drunk." Angelia said.

"You know, I've never actually been _that_ drunk." Jack said.

"Wait, Jack...there's something else I want to say to you." Angelica said, coming up to him. "I love you."

"As do I. Always have, always will." Jack said. Then, the two leaned in for a kiss.

Ricki was almost pulled out of her glum mood at the sight of her parents. Then, her father pulled away last-second and said, "I've got to go."

He did, but when he noticed that his daughter wasn't following him, he turned around. "Ricki? C'mon, love. The Pearl won't wait forever."

"Ricki," Angelica pleaded. "Stay here. With me."

"Hey! She's my daughter, too." Jack said.

"And she spent three months with you that I did not before you found me." Angelica hissed.

"Not my problem." Jack said, throwing his hands up in innocence.

"You're really going to make me pick between my parents? After all that I've been through? Wow." Ricki said incredulously. "I've been shot. I've still got the wound and bandage to prove it. I'm still soar and sick and hurt. I've just lost the man that I fell in love with, and I was brought back from the dead. Oh, and let's not forget the whole 'I was kidnapped eleven years ago and raised by strangers' thing. No, you two really just don't care, do you? Why not just split me in half so you two can share me!"

"Ricki, I would never want to make you unhappy." Angelica said, coming to her daughter and putting her hands on either side of Ricki's face. "I love you. If you want to go with your father, then go. I lost you once before...I could do it again, if that's what you truly wanted to do. I would never ask you to stay here with me if you didn't want to."

"And love...well, you know me. No big speech or anything like that. But I _do_ love you. Stay here with your mother then." Jack said, actually more hurt than he was showing.

"Okay." Ricki said, coming to give her father a hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Richelle." Jack said.

And then, he was gone.

Angelica reached into her pocket, and felt around. A-ha! It was still there!

"Mum..." Ricki said. "What is that?"

"It is your father's voo doo doll. Blackbeard made it to torture him...no harm in giving him a small headache tonight." Angelica said, laughing as she pressed ever so slightly on Jack's head.

And - miles away - Jack got a headache.

"Oh my goodness...mum..." Ricki said, traling off as she began to laugh.

Angelica laughed with her, and the two hugged.

"Mum." Ricki said, suddenly serious. "I miss Michael."

"I know." Angelica said. "That boy really loved you."

"And I loved him...it's just not fair! Why'd he have to die?" Ricki asked.

"Why does anyone have to die?" Angelica asked. "Come, love. You've had a hard time. You are still hurt and sick and you need rest and love. Do not worry. I will protect you."

Ricki let out a small cough, and nodded. She laid down in the sand on her stomach, and her mother soothingly rubbed her back and hummed a Spanish lullaby to her. It was soothing, and familiar...probably because it was the same lullaby that had been sung to her many times before as a child.

And for a little while, Ricki let her mother soothe her, let her drown away all of the sadness left behind by the loss of Michael. For a little while, Ricki let her mother make her feel better, the way she should have been able to do so many times before...as Ricki drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p>In his cabin, Barbossa lies awake. He wonders what happened. He was <em>sure<em> he had missed. There was no way he had shot Jack Sparrow's daughter. When he saw her move to stand in front of her mother, Barbossa moved his pistol ever so slightly to the right, to insure that it not hit the girl. She was so young, after all. He would have killed Blackbeard's daughter...but not _Richelle_, not after how highly Jack spoke of her...

* * *

><p>In another cabin...miles and miles away...someone <em>else<em> laid awake. This person turned the doll over in their hands over and over, as if memorizing it. Such enchanting beauty, Ricki Sparrow had. But she was imperfect, now. She had a small hole near her heart. The one where this person's gun had shot it just yesterday. The timing was uncanny, and not planned at all. In fact, this person didn't even know about Barbossa's shot. Didn't even know where Ricki Sparrow was in the world...all this person knew...was that they were glad they found her doll.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! So...what did you think? I'll upload again soon (hopefully!) and I hope that this wasn't too mushy or too bad and I hope it was okay! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**

**PS: 101 Reviews! Thank you all sooo much!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Feels weird not to have the movie as a guide anymore...but oh well! I hope you like this chapter:)

Oh, and Pinkbull115: That guy at the end wasn't Will;) You'll hear him briefly in this chapter...but I'm not sure if he'll actually make a legit appearance yet...anyway, I wouldn't call that last guy a 'mystery man' per se, but you can:) He's in this chapter, too, and thanks for all the support!

* * *

><p>"Ricki." Angelica said soothingly, shaking her daughter gently. "Ricki."<p>

Ricki mumbled something unintelligable into the sand, and Angelica laughed. "Ricki." she said, shaking her again.

"What?" Ricki mumbled, trying to stay lost in her dream forever.

"Ricki...it's almost nightfall...it's time to wake up..." Angelica said.

At that, Ricki sat up, and looked at her mother strangely. "Did you just say that it's almost _nightfall_ and it's time to wake up?"

Angelica nodded solomnly. "Without a proper shelter, we must become like the nocturnal beasts of the jungle. Sleep at sunrise, wake at sunset. It will give us more energy, and more of a chance to survive." she explained.

"Okay...?" Ricki said uncertainly, for the first time realizing how tough this situation was going to be.

"Are you hungry?" Angelica asked in a motherly tone.

"I suppose." Ricki said, shrugging.

"I know that you are still upset about Michael." Angelica whispered. "But he is at peace. He saved you. He loved you."

"I know that you must think I'm being strange." Ricki said, a single tear leaking from her eye. "I mean...I mean, I barely knew him. But I loved him. And I miss him."

"I do not think that you are strange." Angelica disagreed. "I barely knew your father, yet I love him. When you know, you know."

"Aye, I suppose you're right, there." Ricki said, laughing a bit.

"There's my girl." Angelica said, staring at her daughter intently.

The two girls got up, and headed toward the jungle to look for food. Since they were facing away from the sunset, they did not see the flash of green that appeared.

* * *

><p>"Where to, Capatain?" Gibbs asked Jack.<p>

"Ah, _Captain_. It feels so good to use the title again." Jack sighed happily. "Although..."

"Although what, Cap'n?"

"Although...well...I suppose I do...sort of...miss...Ricki..." Jack said.

"Of course you do, Cap'n. She is your daughter. And I do miss having that youth on board." Gibbs said.

"_That_ youth?" Jack asked. "Gibbs, is that you implying that I am old and therefore _not_ youthful? I've just been the flibbin _Fountain_ of Youth, mate! 'Ave you forgotten that, Gibbs?"

"Aye, I mean, no, I mean...where to, Cap'n?"

"Set sail for...Port Royal." Jack said. "There's someone I'd like to talk to."

"And who be that, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, intrigued.

"You'll know soon enough, Gibbs, you nibby bloke." Jack muttered.

"Aye, Cap'n. Set sail for Port Royal!" Gibbs shouted at the crew.

"Gibbs?" Jack asked, staring at his First Mate intently.

"Aye Cap'n?"

"Have you forgotten that we have no crew, sir?" Jack asked.

"'Couse not, Cap'n." Gibbs said.

"Then who - my friend - were you yelling _orders_ to?"

"Force of habit." Gibbs chuckled.

Jack looked like he was going to say something, then turned to whisper an insult about Gibbs in Angelica's ear-

Until he remembered she wasn't there.

Not even _half_ of her, as Ricki was gone, too.

"I need rum." Jack muttered, banging his head off of the nearest wall.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

"Just get us to Port Royal, mate."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?"<em>

_"Me name's Michael."_

_"And why - Michael - should I allow you to leave here?" _

_"Because I have true love waiting for me ashore." _

_"As do I. But I cannot leave." _

_"This is different. I died to save this girl."_

_"Oh really? Who is this girl that she's so special to have cost you your life?"_

_"Her name is Richelle. I didn't know her long, but she sure was special."_

_"Richelle...civilian, or pirate?"_

_"Pirate, of course. Her dad's a rather famous one, and so's her Grandpa."_

_"Who are they?"_

_"Jack Sparrow and Blackbeard."_

_"In that order?"_

_"Aye." _

_"And Michael...if I were to let you return...what would you do for me?"_

_"I dunno, mate. What do you want?" _

_"I want-"_

* * *

><p>"Ricki Sparrow lives?"<p>

"Aye, sir." Smithy said, his voice shaking with fright.

"Report, sir! How do you know this?"

"'Cause I saw her with her mum and dad leaving the Fountain of Youth." Smithy said.

"Alive?"

"Yes, sir." Smithy said, salluting his Captain.

"And Smithy-"

"Yes sir?"

"Where were they headed?"

"Dunno, sir. Didn't say. I, myself, wanted to return to White Cap Bay, sir. The heart of a certain mermaid be waiting there for me." Smithy said, still enamored.

"Well, you won't be returning there anytime soon, Smithy."

"And why not, sir?" Smithy asked, disappointed.

"Because...there are rumors that the Pearl is going to dock here in a matter of days."

"And, sir?" Smithy asked, confused.

"I intend to get us all onboard."

"All, sir?" Smithy asked.

"Every crew member that you brought with you from the _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

"Aye, sir." Smithy said. "But why do you want to get on Barbossa's crew, sir?"

"Barbossa is not Captain of the Pearl anymore, idiot! Jack Sparrow has reclaimed his ship."

"Whoa, really sir?" Smithy asked.

His Captain nodded.

"I'll tell the rest of 'em then." Smithy said, smiling stupidly.

The Captain sighed, and shook his head. Then, he put his hand in his pocket, and felt Ricki Sparrow's doll twirl beneath his fingers. He smiled - rather evilly - and laughed. She would see him soon enough.

* * *

><p>I know, short, and not good:( This was actually just more of a setup chapter for the rest of the book...almost shows you what's going to happen and where everyone stands...and I didn't mention certain names totally on purpose...a sense of vagueness and a ton of cliffhangers:) Almost like Pretty Little Liars...the bad guy is so close...they can talk to the victims everyday...but you never know who it is! You just hear them talk, or sometimes see their shadow move...eek! Scaring myself, lol:) I hope you liked my chapter, and will review:)<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	14. Chapter 14

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Okay, a few shout outs!

One of my anonymous reviewers came up with a brilliant beyond brilliant idea that I'll DEFINITELY be using:) I was SO SO SO afraid that the rest of this story would be dull and actionless, but your review has given me an AMAZING idea! Thank you SO much!

Second, I was Googling Pirate treasures that I could use in this story, and found one on the first try. It was the Treasure of Captain Kidd and get this; according to legend, you need THREE people to perform a ritual to get to it. THREE people! How perfect is that for this?

Thirdly, I appriciate all of the support that you've given me! Tomorrow will mark the one-week anniversary of this story:) Wow...Fourteen chapters and 121 Reviews in a WEEK! Thank you so much reviewers and readers! None of this would have been possible without your support:)

* * *

><p>"So...how many of you are there?" Jack asked, looking at the group of pirates that had come aboard the Pearl.<p>

"About thirty or so of us, Cap'n." Smithy said. "You member us, don't you? We were all on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

"Ah, yes...well, then! Welcome aboard the _Pearl_, men! Off to work with you! I'll be back by nightfall!" Jack announced, leaving the _Black Pearl _under Gibbs's watchful eyes.

It was no trouble at all to find the Mayor's house.

But he also couldn't exactly knock on the front door.

Instead, Jack Sparrow scaled the wall, and climbed in through a window on the third floor.

And - with what little luck he had - he was right in her room!

She was facing away from him, brushing her long, golden locks. She was humming a tune that Jack didn't recognize, and was wearing a gown that was greatly different from what he had last seen Elizabeth Swann wear.

"Ah, Lizzie. Pirating days over, eh?" Jack asked from the window as he came into her room.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said happily, setting her brush down. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, dearest Lizzie, as it would happen, I'm not here on a social call. I actually have a question." Jack said.

"No, I won't marry you." Elizabeth said, crossing her arms sternly.

Jack chuckled, and said, "Don't flatter yourself, love. I've got meself a daughter, now. No time to marry a bonny lass like you."

"_You_?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "_You_ have a daughter?"

"But that's beside the point." Jack said as he continued. "I understand that you, my dear Lizzie, have a relation of one form or another to the infamous William Kidd."

"And?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, he has a treasure." Jack stated.

"Uh-huh. And?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would like to have said treasure."

"And you think that _I_ know where it is?" Elizabeth asked.

"That would be why I'm here." Jack said.

"I've only heard rumors. Kidd's been dead for years." Elizabeth said.

"And what rumors have you heard, Miss Swann?" Jack said, coming up closer to her.

"Kidd had a treasure. He and his crew set off to an uncharted island, to the south." Elizabeth said, sitting down on her bed. Jack joined her. "They buried the treasure, and set booby traps to protect it. But they believed that mere traps were not enough to keep all of Kidd's gold safe. They placed wages, and sacrificed one of their own, to place his body ontop of the burial site."

"Ah, intriguing. But I'm afraid that that wonderful tale does not help _me_ in the slightest." Jack said.

"I'm not done." Elizabeth said, smiling. "The rumors say that the only way to retrieve Kidd's treasure is by using a sacred ritual."

"_Another _one?" Jack sighed.

"I don't know what you mean by that..." Elizabeth said, trailing off. "But you need three people to perform this ritual. You must stand in a triangular way, right where the treasure is. And you must dig for it quietly. Words and voices disturb the treasure, Jack."

"Anything _else?_"

"It has to be done during a full moon." Elizabeth said. "Or so I've heard."

"I thank you, for all of your help, Lizzie." Jack said, smiling.

"It was so good to see you, Jack. I forgot how much I miss piracy." Elizabeth sighed.

"Not too late to come back, love." Jack offered.

But Elizabeth shook her head. "I must wait here. If Will returns...this is where he'll come."

"And you're just going to wait around your whole life?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled, and said, "No. He'll come. He promised."

"Okay." Jack said, not believing a bloody thing she said about William. "Goodbye, Lizzie."

And then, Jack was gone.

* * *

><p>"Alright, men! Swab the deck! Raise the sails! Set sail for Tortuga!" Captain Sparrow yelled at his newly obtained crew.<p>

But one particular pirate did not do as he was told.

Instead, he snuck below deck, and sat on a pile of boxes. He took the Ricki doll out of his pocket, and twirled it around in his hands. Just torturing her was not enough for him, now. Nor was killing her from miles away. After all the pain and suffering Ricki caused _him_...he wanted to watch the light leave her eyes as he killed her. It was all her fault that he had no one in the world. All her fault...

But suddenly, something in Ricki's doll changed. It seemed to almost _disappear_ for a moment...vanish, in thin air. Just as quickly as he was about to panic, it returned.

"What was that all about?" he wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Ricki! Darling, over here!" Angelica yelled from the other end of the beach.<p>

Ricki ran toward her mother, and they met up in the middle.

"Did you find anything?" Angelica asked.

Ricki handed her and oddly shaped fruit. "It's all I could find." she said.

"We'll make it work." Angelica smiled.

"It's nearly sunset." Ricki observed.

"It is." Angelica agreed.

"Why do you think no ships have come yet?" Ricki wondered.

Angelica shrugged. "I'm still hoping that you're father decides to come back."

"It's been enough time that he could be as far away as Port Royal by now." Ricki sighed. "I doubt he'll just turn around."

"You never know with Jack." Angelica defended. "How are you feeling?"

Ricki shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Ricki, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Or is it Michael?" Angelica asked.

"Neither. I'm...numb, almost. I want to _feel_ again. But I can't." Ricki said deadly. "I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

"I understand. You will get better in time." Angelica promised.

"Mum...? Mum! Did you see that?"

But Angelica was still frozen. Was it real? Or had she simply imagined the vibrant flash of green that shot across the sky as the sun set?

Angelica turned to Ricki to tell her that she had, when she saw her daughter. Angelica gasped, hoping that she was imagining it.

If you were looking at Ricki at that moment, you probably wouldn't have noticed anything different about her. But Angelica was Ricki's _mother_, and knew when something was off. Ricki looked back at her mother, but not with her own eyes. No. She had _Blackbeard's _eyes. And she stared at her mother with _hatred_. She had an evil look on her face-

But just as quickly as it happened, it went away.

And Ricki was back to normal.

Angelica would spend the rest of the night convincing herself that it wasn't real. That her daughter was fine. But part of her inside _knew_ that everything was _not_ fine.

No. Jack would not have left them on the _cursed_ island. He was cruel, but not _that_ cruel. After all they had been through...? And Jack _knew_ about Blackbeard's Curse. No. He would not have risked Ricki's life like that. It was just some bizarre dream...right?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it! Thank you SO much for all of the great ideas, and I hope that you liked Elizabeth's little guest appearance;) I don't think you'll see her in this story again, so I hope you liked her:) Please, review! I want...I don't know...15 reviews before I continue? Pretty pretty please? Thanks a million! <strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	15. Chapter 15

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Hello Hello! Chapter 15:) I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>In all of the years that she had known Jack, Angelica had never thought of him to be a pirate to change his mind.<p>

Still, she couldn't deny the sudden rage of emotions that swelled through her when she saw the black sails on the horizon.

"Ricki!" Angelica yelled happily. "Ricki, wake up!"

"Yes?" Ricki asked, standing up quickly.

Angelica turned to her daughter, and saw the eyes again. The undeniable flint black that belonged to Blackbeard. The smirk that was definitely _not_ her daughter's...the posture...what was going on?

"Ricki...what's wrong?" Angelica asked.

"What do you mean..._mother_?" Ricki sneered.

"Ricki, stop it. Whatever you are doing, it is not humorous." Angelica said.

"I'm not trying to be." Ricki said, coming closer to her mother. "You know that I would do anything for you, love."

"Love? Ricki, what are you-"

"Mom, look! Dad's here! He really came back!" Ricki yelled euphorically, jumping up and down as she saw the black sails.

"Ricki?" Angelica asked carefully.

"'Course it's me, mum. Who else?" Ricki asked, chuckling.

But Angelica just shook it off. "No one." she smiled.

"Should he see us first? Or should he feel bad that we could be dead or miles away?" Ricki asked.

That gave Angelica an idea.

"Oh, he will feel simply awful about what he did to us, Ricki. Do you remember those cougar bones we came across yesterday?"

"Yes?" Ricki asked.

"And I'm going to need your hat."

* * *

><p>Jack left the <em>Pearl<em> in a longboat, sailing out to the island on which he deserted Angelica and Ricki. He had come alone; it wouldn't take long.

Upon landing on the shore, Jack searched for his daughter and his...er...well, Angelica.

"Ricki! Angelica!" he yelled.

No answer.

"Ricki! Angelica!" he called again, this time more annoyed.

When he again received no answer, he decided to sit down next to the burnt out fire, where the two girls had obviously been camping out.

That's when he saw them.

_Bones_. Bones. Dusty, dead, dry, _bones_.

And one of them had Ricki's hat on it.

"No." Jack muttered, shaking his head back and forth. "No."

Then, a single tear escaped Jack's eye. "How could I have left them here? They're dead. My own daughter and...my...er, Angelica. How could I...I'm gonna need a lot of rum for this one."

Jack knelt beside the skeletons, and held onto them. He had his head down, so he didn't notice when two shadows appeared behind him.

"That will teach you not to leave us next time."

"And I'll be needing my hat back."

Jack paused, and looked at the bones on which he was crumpled. Without looking up at the girls, he said, "You two are black, soulless, succubases who enjoy to see me unhappy."

"Only half of that is true." Angelica smirked.

Ricki nodded and laughed.

Jack sighed, and stood up next to Angelica and Ricki. Ricki cleared her throat, and looked down at the cougar skeleton that was wearing her hat. Jack sighed, and picked it up, placing it on his daughter's head.

"Thank you." she said.

"You are going to have a lot of apologizing to do to make up for this one, Sparrow." Angelica said, taking Ricki by the hand and leading her to the longboat.

When Ricki and Angelica were in the boat, they began to sail away, leaving Jack on the island.

"No!" he shouted. "You are not leaving me here!"

"We're not!" Angelica yelled back. "But you're going to have one tough swim to the _Pearl_!"

"Evil!" Jack murmured, jumping into the ocean screaming, "Wait!"

* * *

><p>"That is the only reason that you came back for us? You need three people to perform the ritual to get Kidd's treasure?" Angelica asked increduloulsy.<p>

"And I...missed you." Jack allowed.

"Uh-huh." Angelica said in a disbelieving tone.

"Where is Kidd's treasure, anyway?" Ricki asked.

"An island to the south." Angelica answered.

Jack stared at her in shock.

"What? Blackbeard liked looking for treasure. That was going to be his next stop." Angelica defended.

"And you never mentioned this to me because...?"

"It never came up." Angelica said, shrugging.

Jack sighed, and looked to Ricki. "Are you that angry with me as well?"

"Of course." Ricki growled, her eyes narrowing into slits. "You cost me my life, Sparrow!"

"What?" Jack asked, staring at Ricki in shock.

"Nothing." Ricki said. "I just said that I'm not as angry with you as mum is, but I'm still pretty mad."

"And you have every right to be." Angelica assured Ricki, giving Jack a pointed look.

Jack held his hands up in innocence, and looked back to his compass, which was still pointing north.

"Why is it still pointing east?" Ricki asked, staring at the compass.

"What?" Jack asked. "It's pointing north."

"Jack," Angelica said slowly. "You're compass does not point north."

There was a beat of silence before Jack said, "Right then! Best we set off for the Treasure of Captain Kidd."

"Okay."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>He laughed.<p>

He had seen Ricki.

Alive.

She had healed.

But he had not.

Soon, though...

She would die.

The _Black Pearl_ shook in the wind, causing it to rock on the waves. He had to hold onto his hat to keep it from blowing off of him.

Again, he reached into his pocket to touch the doll.

And again, it disappeared.

But after a moment, it came back again, and he laughed as he squeezed one of it's legs.

"You'll pay for all you have done to me, Richelle."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it:) FAMILY REUNION! lol;) But don't forget about Michael! Gosh, it seems like a whole nother story since we've left movieverse...but I hope it's not bad! Thanks for the Reviews and keep on keepin' on!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	16. Chapter 16

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Hey! No solving the mystery yet! Lol, JUST KIDDING:D I love messing with people;) Oh, and one of my reviewers wanted me to answer a question about what Barbossa's problem with Ricki is; he doesn't have one with her. He didn't shoot her, and Jack spoke highly of her. Barbossa doesn't particularly like her, but doesn't have any reason to hate her, other than the fact that she is related to Blackbeard. The person with the voo doo doll is NOT Barbossa;) Some people have guessed Blackbeard, and I'm not telling you if you're right or not...but don't base it off of him calling her "Richelle" :) Someone else may call her that...in the story...soon(: And oh my gosh I am so sorry about the no updates yesterday! My internet's been out:/ And hey - did anyone else see the midnight showing of Harry Potter last night? Can I just say EPIC!;)

* * *

><p>"Do you think that Dad only came back for us because of Captain Kidd's Treasure?" Ricki asked Angelica. They were standing alone at the rear of the <em>Black Pearl<em>, staring at the moon.

"I think that was part of it..." Angelica admitted. "But...I mean _think _about it. He could have selected two of his crew members to help him. I don't think he was lying when he said he missed us."

"Tis a beautiful night." Ricki mused.

"Yes." Angelica agreed.

"Ah, there you two are!" Jack said drunkenly, stumbling out of his cabin.

Whilst Angelica talked to Jack (though a better word would be 'flirted' with Jack), Ricki went off to the deck of the ship to speak to the crew.

"Ello, Miss Richelle!" Smithy said, patting Ricki on the shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me!" Ricki snapped back, her flint black eyes glaring at Smithy.

Smithy glared at her, and walked away.

"Richelle! Oh my gosh, Richelle! It's me, it's me! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Ricki turned around to see her adopted brother, Steven, running towards her. Before she could say anything, he hugged her.

"Steven?" Ricki asked, eyeing him with her beautiful, big brown eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course!" Steven said happily.

"Won't mum and dad...er, Annabelle and Maurice be worried about you?" Ricki asked.

Steven stepped back at her, and smiled sadly. "They're gone."

"What?" Ricki asked, a sick feeling forming in her stomach.

"They passed. That's why I needed to come and find you, Ricki. I missed you."

Tears pooled in Ricki's eyes, and almost spilled over. The thought of Annabelle and Maurice - two of the nicest people in the world - _dead _greatly upset her.

"Oh, Steven. I'm so sorry!" Ricki said, hugging her brother again.

Steven inhaled deeply, and wiped his eyes. "It's alright. I still have you." he smiled.

"You always will." Ricki smiled. Then, she continued on her way.

Ricki stood at the front of the ship, looking down at the water below. It seemed almost black in the night, with the moon the only source of light. Ricki felt it again: A Stirring. It felt like she was leaving her body. It only lasted for a moment, but it frightened her. She felt cold and alone in a world of darkness for those moments in which her body was not her own. She became frightened of it.

But a sudden ripple in the water made her forget about all of her problems.

"Man overboard!" Ricki yelled, seeing a boy floating in the water.

Several crew members rushed next to her, looking down into the waves. They acknowledged the boy floating in the water, and lowered a longboat. Three of the strongest pirats onboard got on it, and lowered themselves into the sea. They then grabbed the floating boy, and pulled him up onto the _Pearl_. Jack and Angelica were nowhere to be seen, so Gibbs and Ricki talked to the boy alone. It was still dark outside, so no one could really make out the boy's features, but Ricki could tell that he was handsome.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked the boy, shaking his shoulders gently.

"Uh..." the boy groaned, rolling over onto his stomach.

"Lad? Can ye hear me?" Gibbs asked the boy. Every other crew member cleared out, and went back to their jobs.

"W-Where am I?" The boy murmured hoarsely, not looking up.

"You're aboard _The Black Pearl_." Ricki said.

"The Black Pearl?" The boy asked in surprise. "B-But I'm supposed to be on _The Queen Anne's Revenge_."

"You were with Barbossa?" Ricki asked incredulously.

But the boy coughed out, "No. Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard's dead, boy." Gibbs said.

"Oh...well...good...then...mmm..." The boy groaned, and his consciousness slipped away.

"Take him to my cabin." Ricki instructed Gibbs. "Make sure that he's alright. I'll see to him later."

"As ye wish, Miss Sparra." Gibbs said, scooping the boy up in his arms and taking him to Ricki's cabin.

_You can't hide it from the world forever, Richelle. You will pay for my life with your own. You know that. I know that. It is just a matter of time._

Ricki seriously hoped that it was just her lack of sleep that was making her hear Blackbeard's voice in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>What did you thiiiink? Short, I know, but if ya'll review enough tonight, I might upload another chapter tonight:) R&amp;R!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	17. Chapter 17

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou for the Reviews! Here's Chapter Seventeen!

* * *

><p>Ricki looked up at the full moon, and remembered the boy that Gibbs had taken to her cabin a little over an hour before. She wanted to see to the boy, but she wanted just one more moment of-<p>

"Miss Sparra?"

Ricki heard Gibbs's voice behind her, and sighed. Her life would just never catch a break, would it?

"Yes, Master Gibbs?" Ricki asked, not turning away from the moon.

"The boy's awake." Gibbs said.

"Wonderful," Ricki said, almost in that annoyed tone that Jack would have used.

"And he's asking for you."

That caught Ricki off guard, and she turned around to face Gibbs.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"The boy. He be askin' about you. Blubbering on and on about you, would be more like it." Gibbs said.

"The boy knows me?" Ricki asked, still not fully comprehending what her father's First Mate was saying.

"Aye. Or so it would seem." Gibbs said.

Without another word, Ricki raced from the deck, and opened the door to her cabin below.

"Ricki. I was wondering when I might see you here."

Ricki - not understanding what she was seeing - took a chair from the corner of the room, and placed it next to her bed, on which the boy was laying down.

"How are you feeling?" Ricki asked, her voice void of all emotion.

"You do remember me, don't you?" he asked.

"Should I?" Ricki asked, her voice thick.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay." the boy said. "To know that my sacrifice was not in vain."

That last sentence...those few words...were what broke the dam, and Ricki began to cry.

She curled up on her bed next to Michael, and just cried. She didn't ask questions about how he was there, and he made no move to tell her. She just enjoyed having him there while he was there, and let him hold her while she cried.

She realized pretty quickly that he was not a ghost or a dream; too sturdy for that. In fact, he felt just the same as he always had. Smelled the same, too. And looked the same...was it possible? Was he truly alive?

"How...are...you...here?" Ricki sobbed, trying to get ahold of yourself.

"You'd be surprised; Davy Jones...or, well, William Turner has a soft spot for true love." Michael laughed, still exhausted.

"True love?" Ricki asked, looking up to stare at Michael.

"Yes." he said, not seeming shy or embarrased in the least. "I love you, Ricki."

Ricki sighed, and let go all of the pain and suffering that she had so recently endured. "I love you, too." she breathed.

Michael leaned in to kiss her, and it was wonderful. Everything that Ricki imagined it would be. It was passionate and beautiful and it made Ricki feel invincible, like nothing in the world could ever hurt her aga-

"All hands on deck! The _Pearl_'s under attack!"

Smithy's panicked voice shocked Ricki and Michael out of their trance, and Ricki ran up on deck. Michael made a move to follow her, but she stopped him, insisting that he was still too weak.

_The Queen Anne's Revenge_ was closer than Ricki cared to have it next to her father's ship. She wondered for a moment why Barbossa would attack, before she realized that she honestly didn't care; he was a threat, and he had to be stopped.

She helped the others load the cannons, and they fired away at _The Revenge_. But it was no use; there seemed to be a protective barrier around it, and it was stopping The _Pearl_ from doing any real damage.

"What? What's going?" Jack asked, emerging from his cabin with a disgruntled looking Angelica.

"Cap'n! We're under attack!" Gibbs yelled.

"Why would Barbossa do this?" Ricki asked, yelling the question to her father.

But Jack looked horrified. "That's not Barbossa." he said deadly.

"Then who, Jack?" Angelica asked, squinting her eyes in an attempt to see the _Revenge_ in the bad light.

"Blackbeard." Smithy said, staring at the _Revenge_ in shock.

The cannons fired again, and the _Pearl_ got hit. Hard.

"Might as well give up now, Sparrow!" Blackbeard yelled. But he was too far away...no one on the _Pearl_ should have been able to hear it. But Ricki could. She heard her Grandfather's words with perfect clarity. _In her mind_.

The crew members on the _Revenge_ began to fire shots from guns, and two crew members on the _Pearl_ went down.

Including Ricki, though she had not been hit with a bullet. Her leg had been twisted.

Ricki was confused; how was her leg broken? She'd just been _standing_ there!

And Blackbeard hadn't taken his hands off of the wheel on his ship. Not once.

* * *

><p>What did you think? I tried to get this Chapter out as quickly as possible to make ya'll happy:) I'll try to post another one tonight, but if not, I promise that I'll have one ready for you tomorrow:) Pleasepleaseplease review! I'd like to hit 200 (almost there!) before I upload again;) Thanks!<p>

~PeachyKeen13

***ONLY READ IF YOU'RE CONFUSED!***

Okay. Blackbeard isn't dead. You think he could have died that easily? Nopee! He's back on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, and his curse is taking over Ricki. He's sort of possesing her in a way, taking over her body at random times, which is why her eyes change from black to brown, why she can hear him in her mind, and why the voo doo doll disappears sometimes; when Blackbeard takes over Ricki's body, she isn't in existance, so why would her doll be? Speaking of her doll, only two people know about it; Blackbeard, and the person who has it now. As you can tell from that last line, Blackbeard is NOT the one who is manipulating Ricki through her doll...ahh, the plot thickens! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed and that this helped;)


	18. Chapter 18

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Hi:) Please don't virtually yell at me...I've never seen Prince of Persia XO I know, I know, I'm awful:( I've been meaning to see it for a while...but...ughhh I'm sorry:/ Maybe when I see it I'll try posting a story like that;) In the mean time, here's Chapter 18;)

To lessen confusion, I've edited this chapter so that:

**Bold = Blackbeard. He's taken over Ricki's body, and when 'Ricki' is in bold, it's the Blackbeard Ricki.**

Regular = The real Ricki. The one that is watching as Blackbeard is socializing with her friends and family.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we lost the <em>Pearl<em> again!"

"It's your fault. You were so slobbering drunk you could not fight back!"

"No, it was your fault! It was your Daddy Dearest who sunk me ship!"

"And it was your fault for not making sure that he was dead back at the Fountain!"

"I was more concerned about our _daughter_ being dead!"

"Speaking of our _daughter_, she's the one who needs your attention! She has a broken leg and probably emotional scars!"

"Blah, blah, blah, _women_. Why are you all always so dramatic?"

"Ah! I cannot believe you went there, Sparrow! ¡Es una persona y atroz y yo desprecio quién usted es y la culpa es suya que nuestra hija no es tan al borde de la muerte y la culpa es suya que fui manchado y si tuvo erróneo mi convento para un burdel nosotros no estaríamos en este lío!"

"Oh, shut it! You know that I can't understand you when you go all Spanish on me!"

Ricki was slightly aware of her parents arguing. She heard their voices. But she couldn't see them. In fact, she couldn't see _anything_. What had happened was all just a blur...a fading dream...

"Oh, Ricki! Darling, I am so happy you are awake!"

Wait - huh?

"Mother, I am so glad to be alright as well!"

"Love, _are_ you alright?"

"Of course, father."

Was Ricki going mad? She heard her voice, too. Finally, she found the strength to open her eyes. When she did, they nearly bulged out of her sockets. She saw her parents, and all of the _Pearl_'s crewmembers, and Michael on the sandy shores of an island. But it was more than that. She saw _herself_!

"Ricki, are you alright?" Michael asked, holding **Ricki** in his arms.

"I am now." **Ricki** said, kissing him. **She** had cloths and bands wrapped around **her** leg...**her** leg!

Ricki remembered breaking her leg. Then, the gunfire continued, and so did the cannons. Ricki felt something hit her and then-

Everything went black.

And now, she was having a weird, out-of-body experience.

"Ricki!"

"Steven!"

**Ricki's** adoptive brother ran to **her**, and hugged **her** fiercly. It angered the _real_ Ricki beyond compare. She was watching** herself** hug **her** brother. What was going on? Was that some sort of imposter?

"Guys!" Ricki tried to shout from her position near the trees. "Guys!"

But when Ricki spoke, no words came out. Just wind. Just air. Nothing.

"Mum, are _you_ alright? And dad?" Ricki heard **herself** ask her parents.

"Of course, love. We're fine." Jack assured **her**, patting **her** once on the head.

"What happened?" **Ricki** asked.

"Your father lost the _Pearl_ again." Angelica explained, sounding annoyed.

"It was Blackbeard's fault." Jack muttered.

A look of black hatred contorted **her** face, and Ricki watched in horror as **she** took a breath. **She** honestly looked like **she** wanted to kill Jack.

_"Are you Ricki?" _

_Ricki - the real Ricki, the one who had been watching - turned around to see a man approaching her. He was handsome, with light brown hair and kind eyes._

_"Yes." Ricki responded, happy to hear the sound of her voice._

_"You are the one for whom I let Michael return to shore?" the man asked._

_"You...You are William Turner?" Ricki asked, remembering the name that Michael had used for Davy Jones._

_"Aye."_

_"Wait...I'm not...I'm not dead, am I?" Ricki asked._

_William chuckled. "No. But what's happened to you still isn't good."_

_"What's happened to me?" _

_"Ricki-" Jack said. "Have you ever heard of Blackbeard's Curse?"_

* * *

><p>The Real Ricki watched <strong>herself<strong> socialize with the crew of the _Pearl_. She watched **herself** kiss Michael, hug Steven, and talk to her parents. It was incredibly annoying and awful to just sit there and watch **Blackbeard**.

Yes, it was **Blackbeard**; Ricki knew that now. She had been infected by his curse. **Blackbeard** had taken over Ricki's body and now, all she could do was watch.

"Where are we, exactly?" **Blackbeard** asked Angelica, looking up at her innocently.

"We are...huh...Jack, where are we?" Angelica asked, turning to Jack.

"Excellent question, my darling Angelica! It appears that we are on...an island." Jack said.

"Of course we are, you idiot!" Angelica yelled. Then, more sanely, she asked, "Which island?"

"One...on the ocean?"

"You are hopeless." Angelica said, rolling her eyes. "**Richelle**, love, when we find out where we are, you will know."

"Alright, Mother." **Blackbeard** said sweetly.

"Ricki, love." Steven said, taking his **sister's** hand. "I need to talk with you."

"Of course, Steven." **Blackbeard** replied. Ricki wasn't going to follow them as they walked down the shore for a private conversation-

Until she saw that **Blackbeard** had a knife in his hand.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if it's confusing! It's hard to type since it's all third person-y or however you want to describe it, but if you have any questions, just let me know! Or re-read it a few times...that might help;) Review!<p>

~PeachyKeen13

PS: If you're interested to see what Angelica said, just look up "Free Translations by SDL" on Google, copy and paste the Spanish part, and translate;) I don't know if it will come out the way I originally typed it, but the way I originally typed it was hilariousXD


	19. Chapter 19

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Hi:) Look, I feel really really bad that people are confused:/ I had a feeling that this was going to happen when we reached this part. So here's a summary of some confusing points that I hope answers any questions:) Oh, and if you were REALLY confused by the last chapter, re-read it, because I added something that might help you better understand it:

So Blackbeard is mad. Really mad. Mad that Angelica and Jack and Michael chose to save Ricki's life in the Fountain of Youth instead of his. So - while Ricki and Angelica were on the island - Blackbeard put "Blackbeard's Curse" on Ricki. Being his only daughter, Angelica knew about the curse, but she didn't think that it would be able to happen because she thought her father was dead. Um, he's Blackbeard; kinda hard to kill. Anyway, at first the curse wasn't bad, but it kept getting steadily worse. Ricki went on the _Black Pearl_ with her mother and father, and all three of them are in search for Captain Kidd's treasure. Michael was found in the ocean, and was brought about the _Black Pearl_ alive, and Ricki's adopted brother, Steven, is there too. So everything is going okay until the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ attacks the _Pearl_. Blackbeard was Captaining his ship (he killed Barbossa to get it...that'll be explained later lol) and The _Revenge _sank the _Pearl_. While onboard, Ricki sustained a broken leg. How? The voo doo doll. Someone onboard the _Black Pearl_ found Ricki's voo doo doll that was made by Blackbeard. What's scary is that Blackbeard isn't the one using it. Someone else is. Anyway, so everyone from the _Pearl_ washed ashore on a deserted island due to the fact that they once again lost the _Pearl_. When Ricki woke up on said-island, she found that Blackbeard's Curse had taken full effect. Blackbeard had taken over her body with his soul. He was talking to everyone that Ricki knew and loved, and she could only watch it from the sidelines like an unseen and unheard ghost. The last chapter ended with Ricki watching her body (captained by Blackbeard) taking a walk with Steven down the beach. It is implied that Blackbeard is going to hurt Steven, due to the fact that he has a knife with him.

Did that help at all? I hope that it did. I'm sorry to the confused people:(

One more thing: From now on, Ricki will be referring to her body as "Blackbeard" just because it's too confusing to keep saying that "Ricki saw Ricki walk down the beach" and whatnot. Just saying:)

* * *

><p>"Jack...did something seem...<em>wrong<em> with Ricki to you?" Angelica asked Jack, watching as her daughter walked down the beach with her 'brother'.

"No. Did something seem wrong to you?" Jack asked, trying to uncork a bottle of rum.

"Oh, give me that!" Angelica said, grabbing the rum and opening it with ease. Jack stared at her - impressed - before Angelica continued. "And yes, something did seem off. Didn't you see her eyes?"

"What about them?" Jack asked as he began to guzzle the best rum he'd ever had.

"They were black. Really, really black. And I know my daughter; her eyes are brown." Angelica said.

"Aye." Jack said, agreeing. "She was also being nice. _Too_ nice for her."

"We should follow her and Steven; see if they talk about it." Angelica whispered.

"Aye. _Or_ - alternatively - you could go after her and the lad and _I_ will stay here and drink me rum." Jack said.

"Ah, you are useless!" Angelica yelled. Then, she went after her daughter.

* * *

><p>"Ricki...there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Steven said as he and Blackbeard stopped next to the water.<p>

"What is it...brother?" Blackbeard said, faltering on the word 'brother'.

"It's about...mum and dad." Steven said, looking uncomfortable.

"What about them?" Blackbeard pried, anterested in anything that had to do with Jack and Angelica.

_"Steven, don't!" _Ricki said, but even _she_ couldn't hear her own voice; it was just part of the wind.

"It's about...the night they died." Steven was losing it. The facade he so carefully kept on like a mask. Ricki could see her brother's anger and hatred and guilt penetrate his face. She knew her little brother better than anyone.

"What?" Blackbeard asked, obviously confused.

"They died. Remember, I told you? They died. They're dead." Steven said, a tear leaking from his eye.

"O...kay?" Blackbeard asked.

"It was your fault." Steven said simply.

"What?" Blackbeard asked, shocked.

"It was your fault. You promised me that they knew we were taking that ship. You promised me! But they _didn't_ know! You _lied_ to me! They went out looking for us!" Steven yelled, getting up in Blackbeard's face.

"What?"

"They searched for us! For three days and three nights, they searched for us _everywhere_! Even Rebecca searched! Yes, Rebecca! Do you remember her? The love of my life, the girl I was going to _marry_? She's dead, too! They all got pnemonia from searching in the rain and they _died_! If it wasn't for _you_ they would be alive!" Steven exploded, his face turning blood red, and his body shaking. Then, he reached into his pocket, and pulled something out, showing it to Blackbeard.

"Boy, _how did you get that_?" Blackbeard asked blackly, trying to take the voo doo doll from Steven.

"No! You won't touch it! I found it, so it's mine! And you will _pay_ for taking away my family! You took them away when we were children, taking up all of their time and attention. They didn't even care about me! They hadn't even _wanted_ a son! They wanted a girl, they wanted _you_! And now, I can't even have them _or_ the girl I love! You will pay, Richelle!" Steven screeched, twisting the arm of the doll.

But nothing happened.

Steven, steadily becoming more mad and insane by the minute, twisted the doll's arm again, but Blackbeard and Ricki remained unphased.

"Why won't it work? Why won't the thing _work_?" Steven muttered, twisting more parts of the doll until it looked like a disfigured mess.

Blackbeard grabbed Steven's forearm, and twisted. Hard. Ricki flinched when she heard the crack, and Blackbeard's eyes were menacing. Ricki's body was steadily changing, becoming darker and more evil. Blackbeard was turning it into an unrecognizable monster.

Ricki - trying to take her eyes away from the awful scene - turned around, only to see her mother racing towards her.

For a moment, Ricki thought that Angelica could see her. She was running right at her. But Ricki experienced crushing disappointment when she heard Angelica adress Blackbeard and Steven.

* * *

><p>"Ricki, what are you doing?" She yelled, trying to restrain her daughter.<p>

"Get away from here, Angelica! I will deal with you later!" Ricki yelled back at her mother angrily.

And that's what convinced Angelica.

"Father! No! Get away from the boy!" Angelica yelled.

"How did you find out, ignorant girl?" Blackbeard spat at Angelica.

"My daughter is pure and loved and you are evil!" Angelica said, and the real Ricki was finally happy to hear her mother admit that.

"You're daughter is neither of those things, Angelica! She is part of that _man_, that Sparrow! She is tainted and evil and it was _her_ fault, or at least her father's, that you were corrupted! And it was _she_ that you rescued in the Fountain! _She_ that was more important to you than your own father! And it is _she_ who will pay!" Blackbeard yelled.

Blackbeard took the knife in his hands. Angelica watched in horror to what she knew would be an awful sight. He would kill Steven. She knew it.

But he didn't.

Blackbeard plunged the dagger through his own heart, and Ricki _felt_ it. She screamed, loudly, and the sound was not a part of the wind. It was the cry of a tortured soul, and Angelica could hear the heartbreaking sound.

"Ricki!" she yelled, looking left and right for her daughter but seeing nothing.

Blackbeard's Curse was ended. Blackbeard had returned to his own body, leaving Ricki's body crumpled on the ground and dying. The moment that Ricki's body died, Blackbeard's soul left it, and Ricki's soul returned, only to leave it again.

"Ricki!" Angelica cried again, bending down to her daughter's body, and cradling it in her arms. She cried and sobbed, and thought of anything and everything that could give her her daughter back.

"Leave here!" Angelica commanded the battered looking Steven. "Leave here! Now!"

Steven - still shocked from what had happened - ran into the dense jungle that existed behind the shore.

"Jack! _Jack!_" Angelica yelled. She knew that it was unlikely Jack had heard her - they were at least two miles down from where the crew of the _Pearl_ had set up camp. But she had to try. She _had_ to.

As unlikely as it was, Jack knew that something was wrong. He raced down the beach towards Angelica, throwing his bottle of rum down into the sand as he went.

"Jack! Help!" Angelica cried, holding her daughter closer to her busoum.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked, disgruntled. Then, he saw Ricki.

Jack sank down next to Angelica, and didn't ask any questions. He didn't want to know. He was in shock. He couldn't fathem what was there, right before his eyes. He didn't want to either, didn't want to imagined his daughter truly _dead_, and so far from the Fountain of Youth. She was gone.

* * *

><p>I cried when I wrote this X( Just saying. Anyway, I hope that I answered any questions that you had, you enjoye this chapter, and I hope that it wasn't poorly written and I wasn't jumping into action too quickly. Stay beautiful, readers!<p>

~PeachyKeen13

PS: Does anyone have any ideas, comments, concerns, or ANYTHING that they would like to see in the next chapter? I haven't typed it yet, so let me know if there's something that you think should happen, and I'll see what I can do:) Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any dialogue that was used in the movie:)

A/N: Sword battle of EPIC proportions! EEK! This chapter was SO much fun to write! And thanks so much for all of the reviews! Oh, and there WAS one question that someone had:

Soccertalker: I thought so too! In the movie, I thought that Angelica was immortal because they saved her from dying at the Fountain! But I looked it up, and I guess that if you're dying/dead, you just get the years of life; no immortality! That's the only reason that I went with that;) Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>Ricki Sparrow felt at peace.<p>

Or, at least she did at first. She didn't feel any pain, and after Blackbeard had stabbed her heart, there had been a _lot_ of pain. But she felt...

There wasn't really a way to describe how she felt. She felt happy and at peace, yes, but she also felt guilt and pain at being ripped away from her family.

Ricki looked around. It was white. Just white. But it wasn't bad...she could get used to it...

That's when she saw Blackbeard.

He was flying. It was his soul as it fleed from Ricki's body. Ricki realized that she was a soul, too. They were at that crossing point, the one where souls go to and from their bodies. Ricki wasn't dead, at least not yet! She could just go back to her body, and-

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, Richelle." Blackbeard said, flinging his soul towards Ricki.

"Excuse me?" Ricki asked.

"My body is safely tucked away on the _Revenge_, guarded by seven of my strongest men. Yours deteriorates rapidly, lying in linen on the beach of a deserted island. I just have to keep you here until there's nothing for you to return to." Blackbeard said, lauhing evilly.

"Why? Why are you doing this!" Ricki yelled, stomping her foot.

"Awe, did you not hear the quaint little explantion I gave your mother? You're tainted and have no right to live!" Blackbeard yelled, but he seemed much less intimidating in soul-form.

"This is not over." Ricki said, pulling her sword from its sheath. She realized with a jolt that she was wearing the same thing she had been in life; it was just all shimmery looking.

"Oh, we're going to fight, are we?" Blackbeard asked, slightly amused. He pulled his own enchanted sword from its sheath, and pointed it at his granddaughter.

"To the death." Ricki said blackly.

"There's no other way." Blackbeard agreed.

Then, the battle began.

* * *

><p>"Angelica...please. Eat something." Jack said carefully, coming to sit next to Angelica on the shoreline.<p>

"No."

"Angelica...please. Don't stay here. It'll only upset you more, love." Jack insisted gently.

"I don't think that's possible." she replied stubbornly.

Angelica was sitting next to Ricki's body, which was lying on a linen sheet that had once been a sail for a ship. And she refused to move, even to eat.

"Angelica-" Jack tried again, but Angelica beat him to it.

"I do not want to hear it, Jack. There is nothing that you can say to me or do for me that will make this-" she gestured to her daughter. "_Okay_. Nothing will ever make this okay. My own father..." Angelica stopped as another wave of tears took over.

"Told you he was evil." Jack muttered. But then - as he rarely ever did - he became serious again. "Angelica, Ricki wouldn't want you doing this."

"Three times." Angelica whispered.

"What?"

"Three times I have lost my only daughter. Three times I have _died_ inside. I am her mother; you don't feel it the way that I feel it. You do not know what it is like to have part of you _die _three times, Jack!" Angelica yelled, moving closer to Ricki.

"Angelica, love, I _do_ know what it is like. She was my daughter, too. You don't think I felt this..._feel_ it...when I've lost her?" Jack asked, a few tears of his own landing on the sand.

"Help me." Angelica whimpered, staring at Jack with the same eyes that were once Ricki's.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"Give up yet?" Blackbeard taunted, while Ricki was pushed down again. But - as she had before - she jumped up and continued.<p>

The battle was raging on, neither one winning, neither one losing. Ricki lunged, and tried to stab Blackbeard through his black hole that he called a heart, but he moved at the last moment and Ricki ended up killing only _air_. Blackbeard laughed at her, and knocked her down again.

The whiteness had long since gone. Ricki and Blackbeard had been moved to a beach-like scene. They were fighting in the sand, in the sun, alone. But it was strange; they could not feel the sand under their feet, could not feel the heat of the sun beating down on thier backs. They felt only the sting of pain of the sword, and the black hatred for each other that radiated from each of them.

"Never!" Ricki said, slicing her sword through Blackbeard's thigh. He winced in pain, but did not cease fighting. Instead, he pierced Ricki's arm, cutting it open. Ricki cried out in pain, but didn't stop fighting. She wouldn't, _couldn't_, not if she wanted to go home.

"It is useless! You should not want to win!" Blackbeard laughed, slicing Ricki's other arm in a way similiar to the one he had before.

"Why not?" Ricki asked, dodging Blackbeard's deadly sword again.

The two swords crossed, each one holding the other away.

"Because, Richelle, you still don't _get_ it, do you? You think your mother_ meant_ to get pregnant? Do you think that either of your parents really _wanted_ you when you came along? They viewed you as a burden...probably still do...they're probably _relieved_ that your dead. I know that your brother probably is. He had your voo doo. You saw that, didn't you? He wanted you dead, too! The only one who's probably even upset is that boy, and what a waste of time he is!"

"Shut up!" Ricki yelled, plunging her sword through Blackbeard's shoulder blade. He didn't even seem phased.

Blackbeard laughed at her, and sliced her cheek with the sharp tip of his blade. Ricki could feel the blood dripping down her face, but she pretended not to notice. She wouldn't give Blackbeard the satisfaction.

"Give up yet?" Blackbeard asked again, laughing as Ricki had to dodge another of his attacks.

In fact, he was laughing so hard at her, he didn't even see where he was swinging his sword. He just whacked it around, slicing the air. Ricki took this opportune moment to plunge her own sword through his heart.

And as Blackbeard laid on the ground, vanquished, she laughed at him. "Never."

* * *

><p>The moon was the only source of light on the beach, and Angelica still hadn't moved.<p>

They had taken Ricki away from her. They had buried her on the beach. The freshly turned sand a few feet behind her proved that. A fire crackled about a mile away, where everyone else sat, trying to get warm.

No one tried to get Angelica to join them; everyone knew that she wouldn't. They just let her grieve in her own, silent way. It was heartbreaking to watch Angelica for any length of time as she cried silent tears for her late daughter.

"Ricki," Angelica whispered to the full moon. "I will always love you, my child."

Angelica half-expected an answer, but recieved none.

"Please," Angelica whispered again. "Take me. Give me my daughter back and take me away instead. No one would care as much..."

"I disagree." Jack said, sitting next to Angelica as she silently cried her prayers. "I would care."

"Jack..." Angelica sighed, trying to wipe away her tears. "Do not tell me that you'd rather have me around than Ricki."

"You can't make me pick between my girls." Jack said, wincing as Angelica pulled away from him when he tried to hold her.

"Well, you don't have a choice. She is gone." Angelica said.

"So don't make me lose you, too, love." Jack laughed, quietly taking a strand of Angelica's hair and putting it behind her ear.

It was too much for her.

"I'm going to take a walk. I need some time." she said.

"Alright, love." Jack sighed, watching her walk away.

* * *

><p>"Okay. So Blackbeard's beat...I don't know if he's dead, but he's beat. So I'm free to return to my body, now. And thus, the hard part commences. Where am I and how do I get back to the good ol' Land of the Living?"<p>

Ricki was becoming worried about herself; talking to one's self is never a good sign.

"But there's no one else here to talk to, so what else am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but you better think of something, lass." Another Ricki said, appearing next to the original.

"Where did you come from?" Ricki asked herself, giving her a once over.

"Same place I did." Another Ricki said, emerging from behind her.

"What is going on here?" Ricki yelled.

"I don't know, love. It's your mind." Another Ricki laughed.

"I don't like you." Ricki told the Ricki nearest to her.

"Thank you." That Ricki smiled in the cute way that the real Ricki would have.

Ricki stabbed the smart allic with her sword, and sneered, "Hilarious."

_"Ricki?"_

Ricki turned, to see Will approaching her.

"Hello, Will." Ricki said, glad for the company.

_"Who were you just talking to?"_ Will asked.

Ricki looked behind her, but saw no copies of herself. "No...one...I suppose..." she mused.

_"What are you doing here?"_

"Trying to leave." Ricki said.

_"You mean you don't know how?" _Will asked, almost shocked.

Ricki shook her head.

_"It's quite simple, actually."_ Will smiled, taking Ricki by the hand, and leading her away.

* * *

><p>Steven sat alone in the middle of the jungle. He was still shaking, still trying to figure out what had just happened.<p>

"Bottom line is...Richelle's dead." Steven muttered to himself. But the words weren't really as satisfying as he'd imagined them; they almost made him more upset.

A growl made Steven look up, into a pair of huge yellow eyes. Steven was too angry and exhausted to fight back as the cougar ripped him to shreads.

* * *

><p>Well, what else was I gonna do to Steven? I don't think Ricki or ANYONE else could have welcomed him back with open arms after the stunt HE pulled. Well, I hope this was okay! Please review;)<p>

~PeachyKeen13

A/N: Btw...just curious, here...when you read this story, who do you picture Ricki as? I mean, I have my own little thing of what she looks like, but who do YOU picture? Review and let me know!


	21. Chapter 21

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters affiliated with it:)

A/N: Some shout outs before we begin the next chapter full of so much emotion, it should be in two parts...like Harry Potter and Twilight...which is seriously ticking me off:P But anyway! Here we go;)

To Korver Sauce and Anonymous: Thank you so much for the idea! It is definitely being used:) And thanks for the reviews!

To Pinkbull115: I usually picture her as myself, too:) I have brown hair, but its really straight, so I usually imagine her like me, but with curly hair...or sometimes I just picture her as a younger Angelica:) Thanks for your review!

Here's the next chapter and I hope that you all like it;)

WARNING: Super fluffy with lots of tears, love, drama, romance, comfort, hurt, family, and reunions:) Not much action...in THIS chapter anyway O.O

* * *

><p>When Ricki woke up, she found it quite hard to breathe.<p>

She felt really cramped, too. And it was dark. Her eyes were open, but she couldn't see anything...

_Where am I?_

She tried to move, but found it impossible. She tried to scream, but it was muffled. She moved her hands all around her confinement, and came to the conclusion that she was in a box of some sort. Not knowing what else to do, Ricki took one of the pins from her hair, and poked a hole in the top of it. It was made of wood, so it took some carving, but eventually, she was able to penetrate it.

And a grain of sand fell through the miniscule pinpoint.

_Oh, no. No, no, no. They already buried me!_

Ricki had no idea what she was going to do. If she tried to dig her way out, there was a good chance that she would suffocate. But if she didn't at least _try_, she would definitely have no chance...

_It's worth a try,_ she thought.

Ricki retrieved a small blade, and found the point to which the box open and shut. She sliced it in half, and popped the top of the box open.

Sand instantly flooded the entire space that Ricki had been in. She held her breath, and began to dig upwards.

It's harder to dig through six feet of sand than you might think. She almost gave up twice, and was almost of breath. She was just about to give up again-

When her hand felt a cool breeze.

With her new strength, she finished her way to the top, and took a deep breath. Sunshine filtered through the many clouds in the sky, and the sound of crashing waves was prominent. Ricki took another breath, and smiled. She was back!

* * *

><p>Angelica stirred in her sleep. Even when unconscious, she was still so uneasy. Her mind knew that her daughter was gone, conscious or not. Not even sleep could make her feel better.<p>

Angelica was curled up in the sand, next to the burnt out fire. She was the only one who had stayed next to the ocean overnight. The rest of the crew (including Jack) had moved about ten miles away, in a clearing next to the jungle. They hadn't wanted to risk high-tide. Jack was going to wake Angelica to have her go with them, but he hadn't. It had taken her so long to get to sleep, and she was in so much pain...

Angelica couldn't see Ricki's (shutter) grave from where she slept. It was much further down the beach.

While Angelica slept, she dreamt...

_"Ricki, stay close to me." Angelica instructed her daughter as they made their way through the dense, dark streets of Tortuga._

_"Mummy, it smells funny over there." four year old Ricki whimpered, pointing to a bar._

_"Don't go in there, love." Angelica said._

_"But Daddy's in there." Ricki insisted._

_"Daddy's a grown up. You're not. Here, hold my hand." Angelica said, taking her little girl's hand._

_Ricki sighed in an annoyed, cute way, and Angelica laughed. How she so loved her daughter._

_"Oi! She's a beaut." _

_Angelica narrowed her eyes, and looked to her right. Three pirates were staring at her and Ricki. _

_"Ello, love." one of the pirates said, coming over to them. _

_"Don't say a word." Angelica whispered in Ricki's ear, tightening her hold on her girl's hand._

_"Do you need help with something?" Angelica asked._

_"Aye. I think you can help us with a little something, lass." Another of the pirates said, laughing. _

_"I'm sorry, I don't think we can." Angelica said, beginning to walk away with Ricki. The pirates stopped them again._

_"Oi, love! You don't go until we say you can go."_

_"Aye. And we don't say go." _

_"Leave us alone." Angelica said, her left hand twitching toward her sword._

_One of the pirates noticed this. "Awe, a tough one." _

_"I like 'em fiesty." _

_"Oi! How about we don't touch what's not ours, gentlemen?" Jack said, emerging from the bar. _

_"And who are you?" One of the pirates said._

_"Who am I?" Jack repeated. "_Who am I?_ Why, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" _

_The pirates started laughing at him, and looked back to Angelica and Ricki. _

_"We'll see you around, beautiful." One of them said, winking. Ricki spit towards them, and managed to hit their shoe. The pirates looked enraged, but kept going forward._

_"Thank you, Jack." Angelica said, looking back._

_"No need, love. I wouldn't let anything happen to Ricki...er, or you." Jack smiled sheepishly, and took a drink of rum._

So much had changed since those simple, carefree times.

* * *

><p>Ricki had been walking for more than an hour to try to find her parents. No sign of them on either side of the beach. She decided to try the jungle.<p>

She walked through the jungle for what seemd like forever before she emerged on the other side. It was a clearing, a valley, almost. She was at the top of it, and was able to see her father and Gibbs talking by a fire. The rest of the crew were in the tents near there. Gibbs turned to her father, who was taking a sip of rum...

"Jack...are ye okay?" Gibbs asked Jack, concerned.

"No." Jack said, staring straight ahead.

"Cap'n...I'm sorry." Gibbs muttered.

"Not you're fault, mate." Jack said, taking a swig of rum.

"I'm still sorry, mate. How's Angelica holding up?"

"Worse than me, I'd say." Jack said. "Hasn't left the shore."

Ricki couldn't hear what they were saying, but her dad looked awful. She starting climbing down towards him.

When she finally was near him, her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. Her palms were sweating, and she felt sick. How was she going to convince her father that he wasn't crazy? That she really was there...?

It was Gibbs who saw her first. He looked up from his spot next to the fire, Jack passed out by his side. Ricki realized that it was almost sunset...

"Hello? Who's there?" Gibbs asked, his hand itching towards his blade.

"Gibbs?" Ricki asked. "Gibbs, it's me."

"Me who?" Gibbs asked, squinting in the dim light.

"Ricki." Ricki said, looking towards her dad.

Gibbs's eyes went wide, and he shook Jack - rather hard - without taking his eyes off of the young Miss Sparrow.

"Cap'n!" he said, shaking Jack.

"Wha-What?" Jack murmured, shaking Gibbs's hand away.

"There's someone who be wanting to see you, Cap'n." Gibbs said.

"Angelica?" Jack asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "Close enough."

Jack popped up, and stared at Ricki.

Neither Ricki nor her father said anything for a long time. They just stared at each other. Ricki was already bawling when her father finally spoke.

"Love?"

Ricki hurled herself into her father's arms, and cried. Unsure of what to do, Jack patted her back and tried to comfort her, but his brain was in a shock, and he couldn't comprehend much.

"Ricki...what happened?" Jack choked out. "You...You were dead..."

"I...I..." Ricki sobbed, and she was too upset to continue.

"You what, love?" Jack asked.

"I beat Blackbeard!" Ricki forced out. "On a beach somewhere! It was our souls...and I beat him!" Ricki said, a fresh wave of tears flowing from her eyes.

"You beat Blackbeard?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Aye, dad. And then a man named William Turner helped me find my way back." Ricki said.

Jack thought for a moment before telling Gibbs, "Send bloody William a 'Thank You' basket for me, would you Gibbs?"

"You know him?" Ricki asked.

Jack sighed, and said, "Long story." Then, he added, "Have you seen your mother yet?"

"No." Ricki said. "I've been wandering the beach and jungle all day. You were the first ones I found."

Ricki thought of Michael and Steven and everyone else who thought her dead, sleeping alone in their tents, _missing her_...

"You need to see Angelica, first, love." Jack said, following his daughter's eyes to Michael's tent. "She's...fragile."

* * *

><p>Oooh, cliffhanger! This is how I felt when Clevvertv announced on YouTube that Breaking Dawn would come out in TWO parts! Lol, don't be mad and don't say in your review "Ah, I hate her and her stupid cliffhangers! NOO!" Lol I'll try my best to Upload Part II of this lovely chapter when I get anywhere from 15-20 more reviews;) Hee hee I'll start typing it now...Stay beautiful!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	22. Chapter 22

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters affiliated with it:)

A/N: Hello lovies:) Thank you for your patience & your reviews. So...here it is!

* * *

><p>Angelica sat on the shore, her hands wrapped around her knees. She did not move. She did not speak. She just quietly stared at the raging sea.<p>

She didn't want to think. She knew that if she let her mind wander from the present, she would think about her daughter. And if she thought about her daughter, she would lose the numbness that was slowly consuming her. She missed Ricki. So much...

"It's not fair." Angelica muttered deadly. "Why'd she have to die?"

Suddenly, Angelica heard Ricki's question sound through her mind.

_"But it's not fair! Why did he have to die?" _she'd said.

_"Why does anyone have to die?" _Angelica had replied.

Tears silently slid down Angelica's face, and she curled into a ball on the sand, trying to sleep again.

* * *

><p><em>"Mum." <em>

_Angelica was in a dream land. She saw her daughter, there, looking so happy. _

_"Ricki? Ricki!" Angelica ran into her daughter's arms, and embraced her._

_"Let me go." Ricki said, stepping back to look at her mother._

_"What?" Angelica replied._

_"You can't live when you're stuck in the past with me. Let me go. I'm dead. You can't bring me back." Ricki said._

_"No! You're my daughter, I won't leave you!" _

_"But mum-" Ricki said. "I'm already gone." _

* * *

><p>Angelica woke up again, gasping. The tears gushed from her eyes again, and she didn't know what to do. Her head felt full to bursting, and she just wanted someone to tell her exactly how to get through it, how to handle it. She didn't want pity and she didn't want sympathy-<p>

"I want Ricki." Angelica muttered, finally allowing herself to say her desire out loud.

"Wish granted."

Angelica heard Ricki's voice, but she remained indifferent, and did _not_ turn around. She knew that her mind was forging the memory of her daughter's voice almost as a comfort, almost like wish-fufillment. But if she allowed the delusion that her daughter was alive to penetrate her mind further, she would go mad, and there would be no going back.

"Mum?"

Angelica wanted so much to turn around, and just see her little girl's face one last time...but she just _couldn't_...

"Mum, are you okay? Please...turn around. Look at me."

Angelica almost obliged. She almost obeyed her daughter. She almost did. Instead of turning around, though, she spoke.

Her voice was thick with tears, and hoarse with sleep. It was barely recognizable. "Go away."

"What?"

Ricki's voice sounded scared and hurt and alone, and it broke Angelica's heart.

But still, she did not turn around.

"I know that it's all in my mind. I don't want to...lose myself." Angelica murmured, mustering all the self control that she could.

"Mum, I promise it's not in your mind. I'm really here, and okay. Please, just let me explain." Ricki explained, taking a step towards her mother.

"Don't come any closer." Angelica begged. "If you do...I might turn around."

"Turn around." Ricki begged, already beginning to cry. "Please." she whispered.

Angelica couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and stared at her daughter. Her perfect angel.

The tears poured down Angelica's face, and Ricki ran into her arms. They just held each other under the moonlight for what seemed like hours. Angelica - at that point - didn't care if it was all in her mind. She was just happy to have her girl in her arms.

"Mum, it's really me." Ricki promised, after she had calmed down some time later.

"I don't care." Angelica cried.

"I beat Blackbeard in a duel. And I won. So I came back to my body." Ricki explained through her tears.

"I don't care." Angelica said again.

"I just...thought...you'd like to...know." Ricki sobbed, holding onto her mother with everything in her.

Angelica smelled her daughter's hair, and felt her cry. It felt so real, her right there. Could she really be...alive?

"Hello, love. How are my girls holding up?" Jack asked, his paternal side strangely...out of character.

"Jack?" Angelica whimpered, looking up at him. Ricki had fallen asleep in her arms, crying still in her sleep. It was just like she was little again.

"Aye, love." Jack said, nodding.

Angelica began crying again, but it was the joy that was consuming her, not pain anymore. It was just too good to be true, having her daughter in her arms once agai-

"Is everything alright? Gibbs told me I...should..." Michael trailed off when he saw Ricki in Angelica's arms, breathing. He had run the ten miles it took to get to Jack and Angelica at Gibbs's request, and now, he was glad he had.

"Shh." Angelica said, giving Michael the universal symbol to be quiet.

Michael nodded, and picked Ricki up in his arms. Feeling her there - alive, in his arms - gave him strength, and he carried her the ten miles back to camp.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." she said, whether in her sleep or not being irrelevant.

Angelica held onto Jack for support, and followed the couple. It seemed like everything would turn out alright.

But that - of course - would be too simple for them, wouldn't it?

* * *

><p>Awee, REUNION! I hope I reached expectations:) Review!<p>

~PeachyKeen13

PS: THIS IS NOT THE END! just saying;)


	23. Chapter 23

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters affiliated with it:)

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my reunion chapter;) Now it's time to get back into the ACTION! Lol, here's chapter 23:)

* * *

><p>"Alright, Jack. Get out your compass. We need to get off this island." Angelica said, looking pointedly at Jack.<p>

Everyone was standing on the shoreline of the island, staring expectantly at Jack. Ricki was holding her mother's hand (at her mother's request) and Michael was hovering protectively over Ricki. That was how it had been the last two days; no one would leave her alone or even let her take a _walk_ by herself. While she very much appriciated the concern, the hovering was starting to somewhat irritate her.

Jack pulled out his enchanted compass, and looked at it. "West." he said, pointing down the beach. Angelica nodded, and the group of about thirty set off.

"What are we looking for again?" Ricki asked Angelica.

"A way off of the island." Angelica replied, staring at her daughter's face longer than neccisary.

"What happened to looking for Kidd's treasure?" Ricki asked.

"Your father has continued to tell me that that is what we should do next. I think we should just cross that bridge when we come to it, don't you?"

"Okay." Ricki said indifferently.

They continued down the shoreline for almost an hour before Jack's compass changed. It led them into the jungle, which made Angelica and Michael a bit _more_ than edgy. There were creatures in the jungle that could so easily attack, and-

"What's this?" Ricki asked, bending down. She had seen something in the dark, green grass and became curious. She picked the object up, and gasped.

"Where did you get that?" Angelica asked, taking the doll from Ricki's hands.

"It was on the ground." Ricki replied, shaking. "Mum, what does that mean?"

"It means that we are going to destroy this horrible doll." Angelica said, putting the voo doo in her pocket.

The journey went on.

They carefully tried to navigate their way through the jungle, but it wasn't easily, especially since Jack's compass was so hard to read outside of the sunlight. Not to mention the constant _hovering_!

* * *

><p>"Jack...you are kidding me, right?"<p>

"This is the way the compass pointed."

"But it's a dead end; it's just the ocean."

"Maybe that's what I want most right now."

"Then give the compass to _me_. I _know _what I want most."

"No! It'll just point to Ricki!"

"Well it's not helping us in _your_ hands!"

"Have I ever told you that you're far too dramatic, love?"

"You are useless!"

Ricki almost laughed at the sight of her parents, getting up in each others' faces and yelling. She was happy that things were slowly getting back to normal, even though her mother and Michael would always been just a bit more protective. But that was only to be expected, and it gave Ricki an overwelming sense of safety.

"You're parents are comical." Michael laughed, taking Ricki's hand.

"You're telling me?" she retorted, laughing along with him.

"I'm glad you're back, Ricki." Michael whispered, staring intently into her eyes.

"I'm glad I'm back too." Ricki smiled, winking at Michael. She didn't take him for granted anymore - she could remember a time not so long ago when he wasn't ever going to be in her life again...what a distant time...a fading memory...

"Well, why don't we let Ricki hold the compass?" Angelica suggested, pointing to her daughter.

"Aye. That would be _so_ much better. Look at her! She's making..._eyes_, er..._faces_...at that _boy_." Jack said, cringing as any father would.

"She is in love with him." Angelica whispered.

Jack snorted, and then smiled. He looked down at Angelica, and stared into her eyes. Then, he broke eye contact, and looked back to the ocean. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Let's turn around, go back through the jungle. We'll figure _something_ out." Angelica suggested, taking Ricki's hand once again.

* * *

><p>"Mum, maybe we should just stay here." Ricki whispered to Angelica.<p>

As Angelica began to say _"Absolutely not!"_ Ricki stopped her, "No, no. Just listen to me, please. There's fresh food and water and we have a place to set up camp. It's not worth risking our lives to try to get off of this island. The only way off at this point is to swim, and _that's_ not going to happen."

"You would have us stay here forever?" Angelica asked.

"But what about Kidd's treasure?" Jack practically whimpered.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Angelica snapped at him.

"Aye!" Jack said. "That and rum!"

"And your daughter." Angelica said pointedly.

"Yes, _her too_." Jack said, as if it was so obvious it didn't even need mentioning.

"Well, think about it; this is the second time that we've gone over the whole isalnd. We've found nothing. There's nothing else we can do." Ricki said, looking up at Michael for support.

"Jack," Angelica sighed. "Try your compass one more time. _Please_."

Jack did, and then looked around. It was pointing _north_, in the direction of the jungle.

"Well?" Ricki asked.

"It's changed." Jack mumbled confused. "It's not pointing towards the ocean anymore. It's pointing _in there_."

"Well, then-" Angelica said. "_In there_ we go!"

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! My internet has been out:P But I'll try to get another chapter out soon:) Review!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	24. Chapter 24

**Ricki Sparrow**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own:P**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! My internet has been out and we just now got a guy in here to fix it:/ it's still not perfect, but at least I have time for an update! So here you go:)**

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Stephen anywhere?" Ricki asked Michael as they roamed through the jungle.<p>

Michael looked as though he hadn't thought about Stephen at all, and Ricki's words had reminded him of his existence. "Oh. No, I haven't."

Ricki shrugged. She knew she should have been more upset by the fact that her adopted brother could possibly be dead, but she couldn't bring herself to be so upset. He had tried to _kill_ her after all.

In front of the couple, Ricki's parents were arguing.

"Jack...what do you want most? Right now?" Angelica whispered.

Jack looked down to his compass, and sighed. "I don't know."

"Why is your compass not pointing?" Angelica asked.

"Because I don't know what I want." Jack said, almost agitated.

"Then figure out what you want." Angelica requested sharply.

"It's not that simple, love." Jack said, eyeing Angelica pointedly.

"It can't be that hard." Angelica sighed. "Here, give it to me."

"Don't touch my compass." Jack said, clutching his compass posessively.

"Don't be such a baby!" Angelica said.

Sighing dramatically, Ricki left Michael's side, grabbed her dad's compass, and looked down.

"It's pointing east." Ricki announced.

Angelica and Jack looked back at their daughter, who - with Michael - was leading the rest of the crew through the thick jungle.

"And what is it that you want, love?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Ricki admitted. "But it's all we have to go on."

"Maybe...maybe we should follow her." Angelica suggested.

They headed east.

* * *

><p>"What is it that you want?" Michael whispered to Ricki.<p>

"I really don't know." Ricki insisted. "But I obviously want _something_ most, due to the fact that the compass is pointing."

But - in fact - Ricki _did_ know what she wanted most. At that particular moment, she wanted something that would make everyone happy. Even if that something happened to be the Treasure of Captain Kidd.

"Love, it's landed us back on the beach." Jack said, gesturing to the fact that they were - once again - on the shore with nowhere to go.

"It's telling us to head south. Down the shore. Come on, then!" Ricki insisted. They continued south.

* * *

><p>"Dad? What does it mean when the compass has stopped moving?" Ricki asked Jack sometime later.<p>

"That you're where you want to be, love." Jack replied. "Why?"

"The compass has stopped moving."

Everyone looked at Ricki.

"Well, is that it then? All you wanted was the sea?" Angelica asked, irritated.

"No, the sea's at least a mile downshore. She wants something in the sand." Jack said. Then, he looked up at his daughter. "Kidd's Treasure?"

"_What_?" Angelica asked, irate.

"It's really on this island?" Michael mused.

"Apparently so, mate." Jack said.

"We found it." Ricki said, smiling impishly.

"Richelle!" Angelica said, obviously upset. "Why would you do this? We need to find a way off of the island! Why go hunting for treasure that could-"

"I'm with Ricki!" Jack said, raising his hand and almost skipping to where his daughter stood.

"We need a third, mum." Ricki said, offering her hand to her mother.

"What is this going to accomplish?" Angelica asked. "So we find the treasure. We become wealthy beyond our wildest dreams. That doesn't get us off this island."

"But it _does_ get us wealthy, love." Jack smiled.

"Please, mum? I...I really would love for you to join us." Ricki said, looking up at her mother with a heartbroken facade.

"Richelle...that's not fair." Angelica practically whined. "I've come so close to using you and now you use this guilt card? That is low."

"Will you? Please?" Ricki begged her mother.

Angelica sighed.

* * *

><p>"Mum, it's nearly nightfall. Shouldn't we prepare?" Ricki asked, walking towards her mother in the setting sun.<p>

"I still do not see what this will accomplish. Digging through the sand under the light of the full moon, not making a sound. How will the treasure know any differently whether or not we speak?" Angelica scoffed.

"Maybe you do not believe in the supernatural." Ricki said, quoting her mother's words from once before.

Angelica managed half a smile. "No, no. I've seen a thing or two."

Ricki beamed, and led her mother to the place where the treasure was buried.

"And you're sure tonight's a full moon, Dad?" Ricki asked her father.

"Positive, lass. It was last night, too." Jack said, eagerly awaiting the moment when he could lay his hands on Kidd's gold.

"And Mum, you've told Michael to keep the crew at least two miles away and quiet at all times?" Ricki asked Angelica.

"Numerous times, love." Angelica said.

Ricki looked off into the distance, where she could see Michael herding the _Pearl_'s crew away.

"Right, then." Ricki smiled. "Onto the treasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okaaaay? I want to make the next chapter long, so this was more of a setup chapter. And thanks for all the reviews, guys! Almost 300! It means so much:) REVIEW!:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ricki Sparrow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates (unfortunately) :/**

**A/N: I hope that ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay." Ricki whispered, looking eagerly to her mom and dad. "The moon is only moments from rising. When it does, we can't make a sound. Just dig through the sand, and wave your arms if you think you've found something worth mentioning."<p>

"Okay." Jack agreed fervently. Angelica simply nodded, still agitated by the fact that they were digging for the treasure at all.

Not a minute later, the full moon was high in the sky, and Ricki, Jack, and Angelica began to dig through the sand. At first, it was easy; what _wasn't_ easy about digging through sand? But as the sand became more damp and packed, the three pirates had to exert more energy. Within the first ten minutes of digging, Ricki and Angelica had sore arms.

They had dug about six feet by the time it happened. Ricki was wiping sweat off her brow. Angelica was sighing, still angry with Ricki and Jack. Jack was staring intently at the ground, thoughts of treasure consuming him.

That's when the song began.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_I disdain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me._

_But my jolly sailor bold._

Ricki, Jack, and Angelica froze; none of them knew what to fear more: The mermaids, or the noise.

Ricki looked out to the sea, which was black as night. The full moon was the only source of light, but it was enough for Ricki to make out about thirty human heads bobbing up and down in the waves. She also saw thirty pairs of hungry yellow eyes glowing from those heads. Then, she heard a hissing sound coming from the sight of the three pirates' excavation.

_"You have disturbed my treasure." _a ghostly voice hissed. _"And you will not live to speak of doing so!" _

Suddenly, the sand beneath Ricki's feet began to twist and turn. It sucked her and her parents down within it. Slowly, but surely. Within two minutes, Ricki's ankles were already buried.

"Can we speak _now_?" Angelica asked, looking around for something, _anything_ that could help her.

_So come you pretty fair maids._

_Wherever you may be._

_And love a jolly sailor bold._

_That ploughs the raging sea._

The mermaids were getting closer. Ricki looked around, scared out of her mind.

"It's all my fault!" she wailed. "We're going to die!"

"Jack," Angelica said pointedly. "You always make quick escapes. What do you suggest?"

"Um...run!" Jack said, beginning to struggle in the sand.

"Don't move!" Ricki and Angelica said together. "It's sucking you down faster!"

"Well, if we don't move," Jack pointed out. "Then the mermaids will only kill us before the sand. Honestly, love, I think I'd rather suffocate in the sand then get eaten alive, wouldn't you?"

"This is all my fault!" Angelica screeched.

Jack and Ricki looked at her oddly.

"I should have done more to stop the both of you! I _knew_ this was going to happen!"

"You knew that a bunch of bloody mermaids were going to be the death of us?" Jack asked incredulously.

The sand was up to Ricki's knees now. Being much shorter than both of her parents, she knew she'd be the first to die.

"No!" Angelica shouted. "But I knew that _something_ would go wrong!"

"Can't we shout for someone?" Ricki asked, building a scream in her throat.

"They're too far away." Angelica said. "Two miles south of us, if not _more_."

"We're going to die." Ricki wailed. Her waist began to disappear.

"Please!" Jack scoffed. "Nothing can kill Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Not even the Death Sand that is creeping up over your knees?" Angelica asked sarcastically.

"I died before." Jack reminded his daughter and his...er, Angelica.

"And how did you get back?" Angelica asked, raising her eyebrows. The sand was just creeping up her thighs.

"A team of highly untrained and downright stupid misfit pirates hurled themselves off of a waterfall to bring me back from the Locker." Jack shrugged.

"Oh, that's just _so_ likely to happen for us!" Ricki said. Her stomach was being engulfed in the sand, and two mermaids were already almost ashore.

"You don't have to be so negative all the time, love. Learn to live a little." Jack said, looking towards his daughter.

"She'll be lucky to _live_ for five more minutes! As will you!" Angelica said.

"Do we _really_ have to fight right now? Can't we spend the last minutes of our lives happy?" Ricki suggested.

Her parents looked to each other, shrugged, then looked back towards her.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_I disdain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me._

_But my jolly sailor bold._

One of the mermaids was on the sand, now. She lost her tail instantly, and found it impossible to stand up. She began to crawl towards the small family that was dying in the sand. By the looks of things, she determined they had only minutes left.

The mermaid's sisters were not as fast as her; they were another ten minutes behind, not to mention the fact that they didn't have as much experience ashore as she did.

Meanwhile, Ricki and her parents were _trying_ to enjoy their last few minutes as a family.

"I love you both." Ricki said, a single tear leaking down her cheek. The sand was creeping past her chest now. Jack and Angelica were only half-buried.

"I love you too, love." Jack said.

"I love you too, darling." Angelica said sweetly, beginning to cry as well.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to the both of you." Ricki said.

"You have nothing to apologize for, dear." Angelica assured her little girl.

"Aye, love. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be us. It was our fault you were taken at all." Jack said, the unusual display of emotion quite a sight to see.

"No, it wasn't. And don't you dare blame yourselves, either of you." Ricki said. "I never blamed you. And besides, the point is that we're together _now_."

"Mermaid!" Angelia shouted, suddenly frightened. She had noticed a mermaid crawling towards them, mere inches away.

"I am a friend!" the mermaid whispered frantically, making her way towards Ricki first.

Ricki recognized the mermaid instantly. "Syerena?"

_So come you pretty fair maids._

_Wherever you may be._

_And love a jolly sailor bold._

_Who ploughs the raging sea._

"Yes!" Syerena whispered. "Grab my arms! Quickly!"

Having no other options, Ricki grabbed Syerena's arms.

And Syerena pulled her out.

"How did you do that?" Ricki asked, struggling to breathe. The sand had come to her throat, and was crushing her chest by the time she had been pulled out.

"I'm a mermaid." Syerena panted, crawling towards Angelica. She did the same for her. "I can do anything that deals with sand or sea."

Syerena then made her way over to Jack. "You must run." she instructed as she pulled Jack out of the sand as well. "My sisters have not fed. They will chase you. They will chase you until they catch you."

"Where do we go? There is no way off this island." Angelica sighed.

"There is a pass." Syerena said, using Angelica's shoulder to support her as she stood up. "On this night, and only on this night, the sea shall part to reveal a pass. It is made of sand and stone and will lead you to another island, not far from here. It is a popular trade route among ships, and you should be able to get away. It is an island where pirates exile each other, so you may be familiar with it. You can get there. My sisters cannot."

"How close are we to White Cap Bay?" Ricki asked.

"Not close at all." Syerena said, laughing without humor. "After it was destroyed, we had to find a different venue. We chose this island."

"Whatever happened the clergyman?" Angelica asked.

Syerena's cheeks turned pink. "He is with me. He is safe." was all she said.

Then, Jack looked out to the sea, where the mermaids were still at least a mile away.

"Ladies!" he shouted. "You will remember this as the day that you almost, er, ate Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Shh!" Syerena whispered frantically. "They cannot know I helped you! Go!"

Without another word, Jack, Angelica, and Ricki ran down the shoreline, as fast as they could. They caught up with their party quickly, and began to look for the pass.

Meanwhile, Syerena returned to her sisters, who were just coming ashore and losing their tails. By that time, she had adjusted to dry land, and was able to walk fairly normally.

"What happened to the prey?" Syerena's sister - Mae - asked.

"I tried to get them!" Syerena whined. "But they tricked me! I came back to help you."

"Where are they headed, Syerena?" Mae asked, her bloodthirsty eyes intent and glowing.

"I do not know. But we must hurry, lest they get away!" Syerena said.

Mae nodded, thinking of nothing but the hunt. Soon, the other mermaids came ashore. It took a long time for them to adjust to their land legs, and then, they began running towards where they had seen the three pirates disappear.

Leaving the exposed top of Captain Kidd's Treasure Chest visible in the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay? MORE ACTION! hee hee, please review! Maybe...I dunno, 10 - 15 reviews before I continue? Thanks!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	26. Chapter 26

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I will never own POTC:)

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh, and if there are any HarryPotter fans out there, check out my new story: "Prongs and Lily: Back For Good" :) Anway, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Jack, Angelica, and Ricki ran. <em>Fast<em>.

"I thought you'd be elated, Jack." Angelica muttered sarcastically. "A crowd of girls chasing you; you're dream come true."

"Normally," Jack panted. "You'd be right. But not when they're trying to eat me, love."

"_Dad_." Ricki sighed, rolling her eyes.

Jack just smiled. How was he _smiling_? They were being chased off of an island by a band of walking mermaids, leaving Kidd's Treasure behind!

"Dad," Ricki said. "You _do_ realize we left the treasure behind?"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, and looked eagerly behind him.

"Surely it couldn't hurt if we were to just go back and-"

"NO!" Angelica bellowed. "We are not risking our lives for that stupid gold, Jack."

"It's not stupid." Jack disagreed.

"There is _nothing_ more precious than life." Angelica said. "Now come on! We'll get caught."

"Why are we already fighting?" Ricki asked as they began running again.

"It's your fault." Angelica panted. "You shouldn't have mentioned the treasure."

"Well _excuse_ me for not wanting to lie to my father!"

"You've lied to him before!"

"Not about something so precious to him!"

"You lied about dying!"

"That was _your_ idea!"

"Richelle, do _not _speak to me like that!"

"Why not? You treat Dad no better!"

"All you care about is that _boy_, and-"

"Don't you _dare_ bring Michael into this!"

"Don't you _threaten_ me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your mother; I can do whatever I please!"

"I have rights, here!"

"Not at sixteen years old, you don't!"

Jack's head turned back and forth between Angelica and Ricki, not sure who's side to take. Finally - as he rarelye ever did - he decided to stay neutral; best not to upset the girls further when they were already arguing.

"You know what, _fine!_" Jack heard Ricki screech. "You won't have to put up with me any longer! I'm leaving!"

Without another word, Ricki left Jack and Angelica's side, and ran into the jungle.

"Shouldn't we be running after her?" Jack inquired.

"No." Angelica said smoothly, trying to cover the hurt in her eyes. "She'll come back. The pass is only open for one night. She won't miss her chance to cross."

"Are you sure, love?" Jack asked. "She looked pretty upset...would _you_, if the situation were reversed?"

"She is not like me." Angelica pouted, not meeting Jack's eyes. "Come on, now, and put any thoughts of that silly treasure out of your head. We're finding the crew."

"You know." Jack said suddenly. "In a way, the treasure _did _save us. If we hadn't gone chasing it, and that bloody mermaid hadn't saved us and told us about the pass, where would we be now?"

Angelica stared at him in open-mouthed shock, but did not say anything.

* * *

><p>"Why are we already fighting?" Ricki asked her mother.<p>

"It's your fault." her mother responded, clearly upset. "You shouldn't have mentioned the treasure."

"Well _excuse_ me for not wanting to lie to my father!" Ricki stated, staring at her mother like she'd lost her mind.

"You've lied to him before!" Angelica accused, venom leaking into her words.

"Not about something so precious to him!" Ricki said, defending her father with everything in her.

"You lied about dying!" Angelica said. How could she _even_ go there?

"That was _your_ idea!" Ricki said in disbelief.

"Richelle, do _not _speak to me like that!" Angelica said, her motherly tone not at all as nurturing as Ricki had learned it to be.

"Why not? You treat Dad no better!" Ricki said, letting the accusation roll off her tongue.

"All you care about is that _boy_, and-" But Ricki interrupted her mother's words.

"Don't you _dare_ bring Michael into this!" She said, unbelieving that her mother would even bring Michael up.

"Don't you _threaten_ me!" Angelica said, her eyes seeming to bore into Ricki's soul.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ricki heard herself shout.

"I'm your mother; I can do whatever I please!" Angelica said.

"I have rights, here!" Ricki said.

"Not at sixteen years old, you don't!" Angelica hissed.

"Why even bother with me, then?" Ricki said, unhappy that her mother was being so difficult.

"I don't know." Angelica said sternly.

"You know what, fine!" Ricki screeched. "You won't have to put up with me anymore! I'm leaving!"

Ricki stormed off towards the jungle, evading the path of the mermaids.

She tried so hard to get lost. The tears stung her eyes, and she didn't want her parents to chase her, though part of her wished they loved her enough to at least _attempt_ finding her. She hoped they could at least outrun the mermaids.

The jungle was way too hot and wet and Ricki heard sounds of animals she was sure weren't friendly. She wanted to be with her parents again, but the anger still burned in Ricki's veins, and she wasn't sure she could face them. Why was her mother being so insensative and unfair? Ricki had managed a decade without her just fine! She didn't need her parents to baby her! She could take care of herself!

Ricki continued through the jungle, trying to avoid anything that would threaten her life. She was doing a pretty good job at it, too.

That was when her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the sight in front of her.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Was it okay? Sorry for the short chapter: But CLIFFHANGER! YAY! Needed one:) Lol, please review! (PS, I tried to add more drama. Did I do alright?)

~PeachyKeen13


	27. Chapter 27

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I will never own POTC:)

A/N: Thanks for all of the suggestions and positive feedback! Here's Chapter Twenty-Seven:)

* * *

><p>Ricki - despite what she'd thought earlier - held back a choked sob. She knew. She'd known in the pit of her stomach that this was what was going to happen. She knew that he had tried to kill her. But that hadn't meant to wanted him dead.<p>

Ricki couldn't look at Steven for long; the sight was too horrible. She bet her heart would have broken even if she _hadn't_ known Steven and she saw this sight...so _awful_...

Ricki ran away from the small clearing where Steven lay dead, and just kept going. She didn't know quite how big the jungle was, but she knew she had to keep going. Eventually, though, as the hours dragged on, Ricki felt her strength lagging. Despite herself, she fell asleep on the jungle floor.

* * *

><p>When Ricki woke up, several things hit her at once:<p>

1. She'd missed the pass.

2. She was stuck on the island.

3. She wasn't in the jungle.

Ricki looked out at the open sea. She had fallen asleep on the shore? When had she gone to the shore? She was _sure_ she'd fallen asleep in the jungle...

That's when a crushing disappointed befell Ricki; her parents hadn't come back for her.

Ricki stood up, and brushed the sand off of her. She looked around, trying to fathom what was going on. She couldn't see the mermaids anywhere, though she was sure she was near where they had emerged. She recognized the place. Her heart pounding, she slowly turned around...

There it was. The mound of sand. Creeping closer towards it, Ricki looked in the hole that emerged. Kidd's Treasure!

Ricki pulled the chest out of the sand, and brushed it off. She popped the lid of the chest off with ease - why wasn't it locked? - and stared at the treasure, astonished.

She had never seen so much gold in her life! With this, she would have to be the richest person in the world! No _wonder _her father had been so very eager to locate it!

Thoughts of Jack and Angelica made Ricki even more upset...no! They had left her...she wouldn't feel bad! She wouldn't feel sorry! Ricki took all of the gold, stuffed it into every pocket she had, her shoes, and put the rest of it in her sack, and sat by the shore.

* * *

><p>She was sure she would never see a ship. Her mother had even said that none would come. But Angelica had been wrong.<p>

Not even far away, a ship loomed in the distance. Ricki flagged it down, and it came for her. It was a pirate ship, and not a good one. There weren't very many crew members, and the sails were beaten and battered, but it was a ship, and Ricki would take it.

The Captain came ashore, and - after Ricki gave him a few pieces of gold and some kind words - the ship was hers.

The ex-Captain stayed onboard as one of the crew members. Ricki looked happily at her new vessel. She was just about to head back out to the open sea when she looked back at the shore she'd been on not long before.

And there - standing still as a statue - Ricki saw someone wave at the ship.

Someone she knew very well.

* * *

><p>Angelica woke up with a start. She was on the shore of Exile Island. (Not sure what it's called. Anyone know?) She realized several things at once:<p>

1. She wasn't dead.

2. Neither was Jack, nor Ricki.

3. They'd found the rest of the crew.

4. The pass was closed.

5. Ricki wasn't with them.

Angelica suddenly hated herself. So _what_ if they'd gotten into a fight? She shouldn't have abandoned her only daughter! Angelica stood up, relieved to see she wasn't the only one awake, and looked around. Oh, how she _prayed_ she was wrong and Ricki was there-

But no. No sign of Ricki.

And no sign of someone _else_ either...

* * *

><p>Not long, I know, and yet ANOTHER cliffhanger, I just couldn't leave you guys hanging after that last one:) Please review!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	28. Chapter 28

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I will never own POTC:)

A/N: Thanks for all of the suggestions and positive feedback! Here's Chapter Twenty-Eight:)

* * *

><p>Ricki ran from her new ship as quickly as she could, and swam back to the shore. When she finally reached it, she was soaking wet and panting.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief. "When did you come?"

"I wasn't going to leave you!" Michael chuckled. "I told you that I love you, and I do. I'm going to stick by you all the way, Ricki."

Ricki felt herself blush, and she giggled. "Are you going to come aboard my ship with me?" she asked.

"_Your_ ship?" Michael laughed incredulously.

"Yes, _my_ ship." Ricki said. "I bought it off the Captain."

"How'd you manage to do that?" Michael asked.

Ricki pulled a handful of gold from her pocket, and Michael stared at it in open-mouthed shock.

"Kidd's Treasure." Ricki explained.

"You took it?" Michael asked.

"I nearly _died_ for it." Ricki said, rolling her eyes. "So _of course_ I was going to take it!"

Ricki thought for a moment before asking Michael, "How did you know I was here?"

Michael snorted. "Didn't take a genius to figure it out, the way your mum and dad were fighting about it."

"What did they say?" Ricki asked with keen interest, still a bit mad that her parents had just let her stay on this island _alone._

"Your dad wanted to come back for you." Michael explained. "Your mum was persistent in saying that you would see the 'error of your ways' and join us all on Sola Fide Beach. She fell asleep before she could worry about you more. When everyone was asleep, I snuck over here, and hoped that I would find you before a wild jungle cat did."

"Steven's dead." Ricki blurted.

"I had a feeling." Michael said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? He tried to kill me." Ricki mumbled.

"But he _was_ still your brother, and I know you must be upset." Michael said. "I know you, Ricki."

Ricki found herself almost unable to breathe at Michael's closeness. He pushed some of her curly black hair behind her ear, and stared intently into her eyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace, before softly kissing her on the lips.

The kiss wasn't brief, nor was it forced, and it was by far the best kiss Ricki and Michael had ever shared. It was sweet and beautiful and full of love, and Ricki knew that she was irrevocably in love with this boy.

Michael laughed as he pulled away. "Well...that was fun."

Ricki laughed as well, and shoved Michael playfully. "Indeed." she agreed.

"Now, _Captain_." Michael saluted. "Shall we board your vessel?"

* * *

><p>"First Mate?" Ricki shouted, looking down at the deck of her new ship. She smiled when she saw Michael look up at her.<p>

"Aye, Captain?" he asked.

Ricki smiled at the sound of it..._Captain..._

"Have you tallied the crew members?" Ricki asked.

"Aye, Captain." Michael laughed. "Thirty of them."

"Well..." Ricki thought out loud. "That's not as terrible as I thought; for some reason, I assumed there was less. We'll have to make port, soon, and see to it that we get a better crew. This lot's bout the worst I've seen."

Luckily, none of the crew but Michael was actually on deck, so no one heard the insult.

"I must agree, Captain." Michael said. Then, he added, "Oy! Must I call you Captain, Captain?"

"You must!" Ricki snapped, clearly joking. "Or I'll throw you in the brigg!"

"Does this little thing even _have_ a brigg, _Captain_?" Michael sneered humorously.

"Hey! Don't insult me ship!" Ricki laughed. "I 'appen to _love_ my ship, and I could very easily have a brigg made with all _this_ gold."

"I'm not insultin' anything, _Captain_." Michael said. "I'm simply commenting on your vessel's rather tiny and unmentionable size."

Ricki shot Michael a glare, which shut him up very quickly.

"Where are we headed, anyway?" Michael asked, sounding much more at ease and much less First Mate-ish.

"Not sure yet." Ricki said, pulling the Compass from her pocket. "But the Compass is pointing West, so that's where I would go."

Michael stared at the Compass in disbelief. "You stole your dad's Compass?"

"No!" Ricki defended. "He just never took it back from me when I was using it before."

"But you didn't give it back to him." Michael observed.

"I didn't. And why does he need it? They left me there, _alone_. They were at least on Sola Fide Beach, so a ship will come to pick that lot up." Ricki said.

"What's your goal, Ricki? After we make port, fix the ship up a bit, and get a new crew? What are we going to do?" Michael asked.

"I know what we're going to do." Ricki said.

"And what's that?"

"We're going to take the ship that's rightfully mine." Ricki shrugged.

"The Pearl? I thought Blackbeard sunk 'er?" Michael asked.

"Not the _Pearl_, Michael." Ricki said. "I plan on Captaining _The Queen Anne's Revenge."_

* * *

><p>What did you think? Did you see that coming? <em>I<em> didn't even see that coming! Haha, please please please review! They make my day;) Oh, and here's a little contest: Come up with a name for Ricki's new, dinky little ship;) It'll be in this story a lot from now on, so it'll need a name, of course! Leave some sort of name on your review if you're Anonymous and you want to come up with a name (even if it's just a color or number) so I can thank you properly and announce that your name was the winner:) The ship's new name, and the name of the person who created it, will be mentioned in the A/N of the next chapter:) So if you don't review, I won't be able to upload! So review;)

~PeachyKeen13


	29. Chapter 29

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I will never own POTC:)

A/N: After careful consideration and many reviews, I have come up with the winners and the names! There are three:)

(1) TakeMeToWonderland: Thank you for all of the info;) Your name idea "Schooner" will be used as the ship's original name before Ricki changes it:)

(2) piratezluver22: Thank you for the review! The name "Micki" is going to be used as the first part of the ship's name:)

(3) Pinkbull115 & Korversauce: Thanks for the reviews! I love the "Rage" part of Richelle's Rage, so it will be used as the second part of the ship's new name:)

(4) Mittenzs: Thank you for the review! You're name "Lady Freedom" will be used as another ship in this story:)

Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's Chapter 29! Let's all sail away on "Micki's Rage" !:)

* * *

><p>"Have you given any thought to your ship's name, Captain?" Michael asked, staring at Ricki's ship with her. They were docked in Tortuga, and Ricki wanted to stay there for as little time as possible. She <em>had<em> to get to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

"I asked around..." Ricki said. "The old crew told me that the ship was called _Schooner_. I've decided to rename it: _Micki's Rage_."

"_Micki's Rage_?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Ricki said, turning to Michael to smile. "I know it's cliche, but 'Micki' is a combination of our names, and 'Rage' just sounds threatening."

"Ah, I see. And have you given any thought to how we're going to take the _Revenge_ with seventy crew members and twelve cannons? Have you not _seen_ the _Revenge_? They'll kill us!" Michael said.

"Not without Blackbeard they won't." Ricki said casually.

"Without Blackbeard? No, they wouldn't stand a chance. But how do you plan on getting rid of Blackbeard?" Michael questioned.

"He's already gone." Ricki shrugged.

"_How_?" Michael gasped.

"I killed him." Ricki said simply.

"When?"

"When I was dead-" Michael cringed, but Ricki ignored it. "I was a Soul, and so was Blackbeard. I killed him. His body here might breathe, yes, but his Soul is gone, even if not permanently. If we just get on the _Revenge_ and slit his throat, it's over; he's gone for good."

"Well, how do we get there? We don't even know where it is!"

Ricki flashed her father's compass, and let slip a sneaky little grin. Michael laughed, and led Ricki aboard the _Micki's Revenge_.

"Alright, _Captain_." Michael said once they were aboard. Ricki giggled. "Lead the way."

Ricki nodded, and shouted below her, "All hands on deck!"

Roughly seventy men followed her orders, and stood there, looking at her.

"We have a mission." Ricki stated. "We are taking the _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

There were gasps of, _"What!"_ and _"How?" _

"They no longer have Blackbeard on their side." Michael said.

"Yes. We _can_ take the ship. We can." Ricki said.

While Ricki could tell most of the crew did not agree with her, they obeyed her orders, and _Micki's Rage_ set sail for _Isla de Muerta_.

* * *

><p>*A FEW DAYS EARLIER THAN THE SCENE ABOVE TOOK PLACE*<p>

"Miss? We'll be making port soon. You and your lot can get off."

Angelica looked up from her bed, and nodded toward the First Mate of _Lady Freedom_. "Thank you." she muttered.

"Where are we making port?" Jack asked, clearly more interested than Angelica.

"Tortuga. You could probably sign up to be part of a crew somewhere else, but not here. We've had to let go of a few lads as it is."

"Alright. Thank you." Angelica said sharply.

As the First Mate left the cabin, Jack turned to Angelica. "What's wrong, love?"

Angelica looked at Jack in disbelief. "_What's wrong?_" she asked incredulouly. "You really need to ask?"

"Ah. You're upset because of our daughter, I presume?" Jack asked, trying to cover his own pain.

"I just got her back. And I abandoned her. I abandoned her to die on that Godforsaken island." Angelica whimpered.

"Our Ricki's a tough girl; she'll be quite fine, I assure you. Why, with her luck, a ship found her within the first day she was there." Jack lied.

"And that _boy_-" Angelica hissed, but Jack cut her off.

"Is probably keeping her safe. We don't need to worry about them."

"Fine. Let's just get to Tortuga. I'll mourn my daughter there." Angelica said, getting up to go on deck and see how close they were to the island.

Jack sighed. This was going to a _long_ rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Welllll? What did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Lol, please review! PLEASE?:)<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	30. Chapter 30

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I will never own POTC:)

A/N: Okay, just to be clear; the stuff in italics is a memory. Okay, just saying! Lol, I'm in a good/sad mood: just got back home from seeing Harry Potter (again. I cry every time.) and I really wanted to update to make me not sad about everyone dying soooo here's the next chapter:)

* * *

><p>As Ricki laid in bed in her Captain's Quarters - Michael, slumbering by her side - she was free to think about the horrific scene the night before. Huh. Well, at least she knew why people signed up to be a crew member on a ship. She'd been in the inn, signing up pirates to sail on <em>Micki's Rage<em>...

* * *

><p><em>"Alright sir, we sail at dawn!" Ricki said, looking happily at the grimy pirate who had just signed up himself and his son to sail on her ship.<em>

_The man saluted her, and headed off towards the bar. Ricki had about seventy sailors signed up so far; soon, she'd have to turn people away. Her ship - Micki's Rage, she'd decided to call it - could only hold about 75 sailors._

_"Love, look, I think they're signing up sailors over here!" Ricki heard a male voice say from behind her._

_"Are you certain?" Ricki heard another, female, voice respond._

_The male voice sighed. And Ricki cringed. She _knew_ that sigh._

_"Hello, love." Jack said, approaching Ricki. Ricki carefully pulled her hat down over her face._

_"'Ello." Ricki mumbled in a low, gruff tone._

_"Are you signing up sailors?" Jack asked._

_"No." Ricki replied. "We've just reached our limit. My apologies."_

_"Are you sure you don't have room for two more, lass?" Jack almost whined._

_Ricki almost let her father onboard; it had been her _mother _who'd left her on that island. But her father hadn't argued, so he was equally as guilty._

_"I'm sorry." Ricki said again. "My ship only holds seventy-five men. We've just signed up our last lad." _

_"Miss," Jack said. "Have you any idea who I am?"_

_"Oh, not _this_ again." Angelica said, sounding annoyed and hurt._

_"No." Ricki sneered, knowing that it would get her father's goad._

_"I am Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said, pointing to his hat proudly._

_"Then why, _Captain_," Ricki sneered. "Are you signing up to be part of a crew when you have a ship of your own?" _

_"He doesn't," Angelica sighed. "He's being stupid. We need to be onboard a ship." _

_"Why do you need on a ship so badly? Huh?" Ricki snapped, venom leaking into her voice._

_"We need to get to an island." Jack said._

_"Why? Treasure?" Ricki snorted._

_"Of sorts." Angelica allowed._

_Oh. My- They were going back for Kidd's Treasure and not _her_? Some parents!_

_"Our daughter." Jack said._

_Oh. Huh. _

_"Why's your daughter on an island? Was she exiled?" Ricki asked._

_"No." Angelica said, her voice thick. "We left her there." _

_"Wow. Parents of the Year award." Ricki muttered sarcastically._

_"She could die if we don't get to her soon - and we only just got her back!" Angelica continued._

_"Then why did you leave her on the island at all?" Ricki hissed, anger and heat burning through her body._

_"Because I was wrong." Angelica sniffled._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa - had Angelica just said that she was wrong?_

_"How?" Ricki whispered._

_"I was angry...scared...I'd almost lost her again. And I took my anger on the world out on _my_ world. My daughter is all that I have." Angelica said._

_"Huh. Gee, thanks. Love you too." Jack said sarcastically._

_"Do not tell me that she is not your world, as well!" Angelica snapped at Jack, and Ricki snorted._

_"That's beside the point love." Jack said._

_"I'm sorry." Ricki said again. "But you'll have to do better than that." _

_"Than what?" Jack asked, confused. _

_"Nothing." Ricki said, unaware that she'd said her thoughts out loud. "But we've no more room for any more sailors. I'm sorry." _

_Sighing, Jack and Angelica walked away, and Ricki looked up in time to see their retreating figures._

* * *

><p>Ricki felt a tear drip from her eye, and she wiped it away angrily. Why was she crying over her parents? They'd left her on that island! They were very aware that she could be dead. They consciously <em>left<em> her there! And as sad and hurt as they had seemed in the inn, it could have all just been an act. They could have just acted like 'sad, distraught parents' so that they could get aboard a ship and get back to Kidd's Treasure...oh, and her too, if they weren't too busy.

"Well," Ricki whispered to herself. "If they do get back to that island, they are going to be quite surprised."

Oh, indeed. Not only would they not find Ricki, and they _would_ presume her dead, they would see an empty treasure chest.

"Hm." Ricki said. "I wonder which they'll be more upset about - their dead daughter or their no gold?"

Ricki felt a spasm of guilt at letting her own parents - who'd lost her three times, already - believe her dead again.

"But they knew what they were doing." Ricki mumbled. "They were practically slitting my throat themselves."

"You know," Michael mumbled next to her. "You're quite interesting when you're tired, love."

"You caught all of that?" Ricki asked, slightly embarrased.

"You saw them last night, didn't you?" Michael asked.

"Good night, Michael." Ricki said, turning over on her side.

"Hey," Michael murmured softly, turning her so that she was facing him. "I'm sorry. I know they left you there. You have every right to be angry."

"I do. I am." Ricki said, praying that she wouldn't start crying or anything childish like that.

"But they are still your parents, so you also have every right to be hurt and scared and sad." he continued.

Ricki didn't respond.

"But I _love_ you." Michael said, grasping Ricki's hand in his own. "And you'll always have me, no matter what happens, Ricki. I promise."

"I need you." Ricki said, sounding sad and vulnerable.

"I need you more." Michael said hoarsley.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Anything for my girl."

* * *

><p>Awee. Aweeee. AWEEE! Michael = perfect guy EVER:) Eep, yay! Okay, so please review - it'll make my night;)<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	31. Chapter 31

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I will never own POTC:)

A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter ya'll! (:

* * *

><p>"Do you see it? I don't see it."<p>

"It's there, in the distance...don't you see the sails?"

"And you're sure Blackbeard's gone?"

"It was my sword that killed him. I'm pretty sure."

"What's our plan of action?"

"Nightfall is not far off. If we just wait til it's dark, we'll sneak onto the ship and take care of Blackbeard's body. Then, we'll give his crew _Micki's Rage_, and take the _Revenge _for ourselves."

"Are you ready for this, Ricki?"

"I was born ready. I'm the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Ricki and Michael whispered their conversation, hoping that their plan was as full proof as it seemed. All the pieces were there - Ricki and Michael just had to make them fit.

"Of all the places in the world," Michael murmured. "Why would the _Revenge_ dock on the Isle de Muerta?"

"It's mostly deserted, most of the time." Ricki explained. "Do you think they know that Blackbeard's soul is gone? No. They wanted a place to keep him safe. They don't want to stir up trouble with their Captain gone."

"What shall we do until nightfall?" Michael asked.

Ricki thought for a moment before saying, "Tell the crew to stay onboard and secure the ship. We'll go look around."

"Alright. I'll see you on shore?" Michael asked.

Ricki nodded, and headed for the longboat...

* * *

><p>"Michael, look! Look at <em>all this gold<em>!" Ricki exclaimed, looking into the giant treasure chest she'd found in the caverns.

"You need more gold like you need a hole in your chest." Michael said sarcastically, smiling at his own joke.

"I already had one, remember?" Ricki retorted.

"No." Michael said. "I don't remember _at all_, Ricki. Are you alright? When did that happen? Who sacrificed their life to save you?"

"Oh, shut it!" Ricki laughed, going over to give Michael a hug. "Don't you think we could just take a few-"

"No." Michael said. "We've got plenty of gold. Save this treasure for another lucky pirate. Plus, we're in too much of a hurry to stop for anything, treasure included. Maybe after we've had the _Revenge_ for a bit, we'll come back."

"Well, well, well...she really _is_ your daughter, isn't she? Cunning...decieving...a perpetual liar..."

"Oh, give it a rest Jack!"

Ricki and Michael cringed. _Oh, no..._

"How did you two get here?" Ricki hissed, her and Michael looking behind them to see Jack and Angelica standing at the mouth of the cave.

"You are my _daughter_, Ricki." Angelica said. "I'd know you anywhere- do you and your father really believe that putting your hat over your eyes makes you invisible? He didn't even recognize you! How thick are you, Jack? She's only your daughter!"

"How did you get here?" Ricki asked, looking back and forth between her parents.

"It's not that hard, love." Jack laughed. "You were oblivious that we were even there."

"You were on my _ship_!" Ricki hissed angrily, unhappy at being decieved.

But Michael ignored her, and asked Jack and Angelica a question of his own.

"Why didn't you make yourselves known? What happened to the rest of the _Pearl's_ crew?" Michael asked.

"Gibbs came with us. He's still on your ship." Angelica said, looking towards Ricki.

"Smithy went back to that island to be with his 'true love', that bloody mermaid. I'll bet he's been eaten by now." Jack shrugged.

"Everyone else found other ships to sail on." Angelica finished.

"And now for the real question," Jack said, walking towards his daughter. "Or question_s_, I suppose.

"One...how did you come to Captain your own ship?"

"I paid off its original Captain." Ricki shrugged.

"And how did you manage that?" Angelica asked.

"It's easy when you have a pocket full of Kidd's Treasure." Ricki winked.

"Oh, you _didn't_..." Jack whined.

"Oh, she did." Michael said, rolling his eyes.

"And your other question?" Ricki snapped at her father. She was trying to be short with her parents, so that they couldn't see how hurt and betrayed she was on the inside.

"Why are you on the Isle de Muerta?" Jack asked.

"We've come to take the _Revenge_." Michael said simply.

"Won't be hard." Ricki stated. "Blackbeard's gone, and no one on that ship will want to fight without him. We'll just give them _Micki's Rage_, and they'll give us their ship."

"It's nightfall." Angelica said, looking at her daughter with sad eyes. "Ricki, darling-"

"No. It's too late for that." Ricki said, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "You didn't care that I could've died on that island; neither of you came back for me. What kind of parents do that? And just after I got back from _dying! _I'm hurt! I'm angry, and at one point, I trusted you both more than anything! Well, I suppose that's what you get having pirates for parents."

"You're a pirate now too, love. They branded you. You have that sign on your wrist, I saw it before." Jack said, and Ricki pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to hide it.

It was true; when they took her from the _Pearl_ as a child, they'd branded her. But she'd never shared that with _anyone_.

"We better go. If we're going to take the _Revenge_, now's the time to do it." Ricki said. "Goodbye mum. Goodbye dad. Maybe we'll see you again someday."

And with that, Ricki and Michael left a heartbroken Angelica and her...well, Jack in the cave.

* * *

><p>"You distract them. The guards, I mean. I'll sneak into Blackbeard's Quarter's through the window, and take care of him. Then, I'll burst from the cabin and offer the crew life or death. They'll choose life, we get our crew over here, and ta da! We own <em>The Queen Anne's Revenge<em>." Ricki whispered.

Her and Michael were in the freezing cold water next to the _Revenge_. Michael was going to climb up in a moment, and Ricki was going to wait until he was up there before she snuck into Blackbeard's cabin through his window.

"Okay." Michael whispered. "Good luck."

"And the same to you." Ricki said.

And then, Michael boarded the ship, and was gone.

Ricki waited a moment before she started scaling the ship. It was easy for her, too; she had lots of upper body strength. She got through Blackbeard's window in only about ten minutes, and then, she was face to face with her Grandfather.

One could have easily mistaken him for being asleep, but Ricki knew that he was not. She'd beaten his soul, and he was gone. Without giving herself time to change her mind, she pulled the dagger from her belt and 'took care of him'.

She dumped his body out the window she'd climbed in (thank you upper arm strength!) and burst from his door.

"Everyone!" she shouted. "All hands on deck!"

Blackbeard's guards and every member of his crew stared at her in disbelief, some of them recognizing her from the previous time when she, too, had been aboard the _Revenge_ as a sailor. Michael went up to stand beside her, and both of them looked down to the crew.

"Blackbeard is dead!" she shouted. "And unless you're looking for an unwinnable fight, we have a proposition for you!"

Everyone was staring at her in disbelief. What did she mean 'Blackbeard is dead'? She didn't really mean dead, did she?

"My ship - _Micki's Rage _- is docked not far from here. You can take it! It is yours. But you leave my crew alone, and we take the _Revenge_. Sound like a plan?"

"How do we know Blackbeard is really dead?" Grunted an enormous pirate, who looked like he could kill Ricki in one punch.

She pointed down over the ship, towards the ocean, where Blackbeard was clearly dead. The pirate looked, actually cringed, then turned back to the crew.

"She is telling the truth!" he declared.

"I am. Now - would you like me to do the same to you lot? Or do you choose life?" she asked, and Michael was amazed by her courage.

* * *

><p>Although Ricki had continuously told Michael she was sure they would be able to take the <em>Revenge<em> with ease, she'd never really believed so herself. Killing Blackbeard - she _knew_ that would be easy. Convincing his crew to leave their ship for another? She was sure that was going to be difficult. So she was more than incredibly shocked when they agreed to take _Micki's Rage_ in exchange for the _Revenge_. Why would they do so? Ricki still wasn't sure.

All she knew was that she was about to sail away from the Isle de Muerta with Michael and her crew, c_aptaining_ the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. What was even more amazing than that was the sword she'd...well, _inherited_ from her Grandfather, the one she could use to control the...er, well _her_ ship. She took one last look at the island, looked to Michael, looked to the horizon, then set sail.

"That was amazing, Ricki." Michael said, putting his arms around Ricki.

"I can't believe we did it." Ricki smiled, looking into Michael's eyes intently.

"This is the start of a whole new life for us." Michael murmured, kissing Ricki's neck.

"Well, you know what they say." Ricki smiled, kissing Michael back.

"What's that?" Michael mumbled, staring at Ricki as the sun began to rise.

"It's a pirate's life for _us_."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Good? Bad? Please, review! Begging!<p>

~PeachyKeen13

PS: Hold your horses! In a minute, I'm going to upload something that will make you all _gasp_ in shock;) lolll


	32. End Credits

Ricki Sparrow

Disclaimer: I. Dont. Own. POTC. Sorry!;)

Oh, and I'm sorry that I didn't prepare you all for the ending- I wanted it to come unexpected. Well, I hope you like this;)

A/N: End credits...awee:'( Always sad to see something fun go...but this wouldn't be a proper Pirtates story if there weren't little scenes at the end that make you wonder, "Hm...is she going to make a sequel?" There are four such little scenes, strewn throughout the credits, so give 'em a read! And thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and support you guys have given me for this story - it means so much! So I hope you like the end credits:) Oh, and there's an Author's Note at the end that I would check out if I were you;) Wow...the end credits for a story that was never meant to be more than a one-shot...seriously, this wasn't going to be a story AT ALL, and I never planned on adding Michael, I just did to see if Ricki should have a love interest...guess it was the right thing to do! Lol, happy reading:)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ricki Sparrow<em>**

**Cast**

**...Ricki S...**

**...Jack S...**

**...Angelica...**

**...Gibbs...**

**...Blackbeard...**

**...Michael...**

**...Smithy...**

**...Syerena...**

**...Phillip...**

Angelica kicked sand from under her feet, and sighed. Beeing marooned on an island was becoming a norm for her now. But as she looked up, she saw white sails in the distance, in front of the rising sun...

**Special Appearances**

**...Elizabeth...**

**...Will...**

**...Barbossa...**

Jack stood in the cavern, knowing that Angelica was waiting for him. But he didn't go to her quite yet. Instead, he stared at the stupid monkey that seemed to be making fun of him for getting stranded on the Isle de Muarta by a _girl_. Sighing, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his compass - when he realized it wasn't there.

**Executive Producer**

**PeachyKeen13**

**Director**

**PeachyKeen13**

**Casting Director**

**PeachyKeen13**

**Based on the "Pirates of the Caribbean" Movies**

Ricki Sparrow sighed on her bed, in the Captain's Quarters on 'The Queen Anne's Revenge'. Since Michael was busy counting the crew members they had left, she reached into her pocket, and took the small, golden coin out. It had a skull and cross bones on the front of it, and looked dark at first glance. She turned the coin over several times, not knowing that it was part of the treasure that had once belonged to Cortez.

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Stay beautiful!**

Michael snuck into the room, and pulled open the cabinet. He stared through the glass bottles intently, until he came across the correct one. Sails black as night, tossing about in the wind, the _Black Pearl_ sat in its bottle. Michael took it, double checked to make sure that no one had seen him, then went back to the Captain's Quarters with Ricki.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUN! Lol. So...a question: Should I write a sequel? Or are you guys getting sick of Ricki? Let me know! Oh, and if anyone has ANY questions about ANY aspect in ANY part of the story, review and let me know, and I'll add a special Author's Note in another chapter to answer any questions, so look for that! Thanks for all the love and support;)

~PeachyKeen13

PS: Don't be mad that I ended it! But thirty-two chapters and almost 400 reviews! That's awesome! If you all want me to, I'll get started on a sequel right away, but if you don't, I totallly understand:) So let me know!


	33. SEQUAL IS UP!

**SEQUAL IS UP!**

_The seqel to "Ricki Sparrow" named "Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On" is officially on FanFiction! I'm currently working on writing Chapter Three(: If you read this one, you'll love the next one! Plenty of action, curses, adventures, romance, swooning, drinking, knife fights, pirates, moments that make you go "AW!", tears, fears, dreams, and everything in between(: I'm hoping to get just as many reviews on that one as I did on this one, so please, take the time to tell me what you think!_

~PeachyKeen13


	34. OVERHAUL!

HELLO DEAR READERS!

Hellohellohellohello! If you couldn't tell, I'm a little bit excited! YOU KNOW WHY? RICKI'S BACK!

I looked back over this story, and could not believe how much my writing has matured since I've updated it last. I was slightly embarrased at the grammatical errors etc., so I'm doing a complete overhaul on the tale! If you're worried about going to this new story "just to re-read a more fixed version of something I've already read", don't worry - I plan on changing things to make the whole thing MUCH more entertaining, and to fill a LOT of plotholes that even confused me!

If you've been keeping up with Ricki, I would REALLY appriciate it if you could go to my new profile (marauderette-47) and check out this new version of Ricki - I want it to be just as successful as its original debut was:) 385 reviews is still the most I've EVER gotten for a story, and it would be AMAZING if Ricki 2.0 could have the same success:) Alrighty! I hope you guys can make it over to the new tale! Enjoy :)


End file.
